Sur la route du bonheur
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Quinn Fabray savait ce que son père manigançait, mais cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment affecté, jusqu'au jour ou elle reçu un message de sa mère lui disant de fuir immédiatement car la mafia etait a leur trousses. Seule ou presque, elle devra traverser le pays pour retrouver ses parents...
1. Chapter 1

Quinn le savait, ce jour finirait bien par arriver, elle n'était pas bête, a 16 ans et demi, elle savait bien ce que manigançait son père depuis des années, mais jusqu'a présent, elle ne s'en souciait guère…

C'est donc en sachant ce qu'elle avait a faire qu'elle se dirigea vers son casier. Tant pis pour l'entraînement des cheerios, les filles devront faire sans elle. Quinn saisit toutes ses affaires personnelles, y laissa les livres scolaires, et claqua la porte en fer du casier avant de courir vers le parking.

« Merde! » Elle avait oublier, que ce matin, c'était son père qui l'avait déposer. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, personne, et très peu de voitures restantes. A cette heure ci, la plus par des élèves avaient déjà fini leur journée.

Un homme en noir sorti vers le parking cherchant du regard quelque chose, Quinn se baissa entre deux voitures, croissant les doigts pour qu'il ne la trouve pas…

Mais Quinn savait que c'était foutu quand elle vit une ombre derrière la voiture grise a coté d'elle s'approcher doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort, attendant que son sort soit scellé. Mais rien.

« Quinn?! » Quinn leva la tête, et vit une brunette la fixant bizarrement. Quinn se senti soulager, elle se leva légèrement et regarda vers la porte du lycée, l'homme était toujours là, au téléphone.

La brunette commençait a s'impatienté. « Tu ne m'a jamais vu. » Quinn réfléchi. « Rachel c'est ça? »

« Oui, Rachel Berry! »

« Pas si fort! » Dit Quinn en serrant les dent. « C'est ta voiture? »

Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oui, mes pères viennent juste de me l'offrir. » Dit fièrement Rachel en passant a coté de Quinn pour déverrouiller les portières et monter dans sa voiture.

Quinn saisit sa chance, elle ouvrit la portière arrière et monta dans la voiture de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! » Demanda Rachel les yeux écarquillés en regardant la blonde qui s'était faufiler a l'arrière de sa voiture. « Si tu voulais que je te dépose chez toi tu n'avais qu'a me le demander. J'aurais été plus que ravie de te rendre service Quinn, après tout on partage la plus part de nos cours ensemble depuis le collège et c'est la première fois que tu me parles, alors en tant que- »

« Merde! Roule Berry roule! » La coupa Quinn en voyant l'homme les montrer du doigt. Deux autres hommes tout jusqte arrivés les repérèrent et commençairent a s'approcher.

« Quoi mais je- »

« Vite, roule loin d'ici ou on est foutue! » Lui dit Quinn en sautant sur le siège avant, elle verrouilla les portes, Rachel mit le contacte et sorti du parking, un homme couru et frappa a la vitre pour que Rachel s'arrête.

« Accélère! » Paniqua Quinn en voyant que l'homme était toujours derrière la voiture.

Rachel accéléra légèrement pour dépasser l'homme. « Mais Quinn, c'est limiter a 30 on est sur un parking scolaire. » Dit Rachel qui ne comprenait pas. « Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ses types? Je suis sure que-»

Quinn ne la laissa pas finir une fois de plus et appuya fort sur le genou de Rachel pour que celle-ci accélère.

« Mais?! »

« Accélère encore! » Lui dit Quinn en regardant derrière « Ils nous rattrapent… »

Rachel regarda dans son rétroviseur et accéléra, sortant a toute allure du parking, manquant de renverser Melle Pillsbury au passage.

Quinn n'était pour autant satisfaite, elle continuait a regarder derrière elles sans arrêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! » Demanda Rachel plus que perdu, elle commençait a stressé maintenant et serrait très fort le volant dans ses mains en essayant de rester concentré sur la route.

« Promis, plus tard je t'explique, mais là ils arrivent. » Dit Quinn en fouillant dans son sac de sport.

Rachel regarda dans son rétroviseur, deux voitures noir les suivaient. « Quinn? »

« Quoi? » Demanda Quinn toujours en train de fouiller dans son sac.

« Ils approchent… » Dit Rachel avec peur. « Ils sont dangereux ? »

« Oui très, alors ne les laissent pas nous rattraper et fonce! » Lui Dit Quinn qui trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Elle sorti un GPS, une carte et son téléphone.

Rachel fit des gros yeux avant de se concentré de nouveau sur la route, prennent les petites rues pour essayer de semer les voitures derrière elles.

« T'as un allume cigare? » Demanda Quinn la prise du GPS en main.

Rachel ouvrit le cendrier, et a coté du compartiment a mégots il y avait la prise. « Parfait. » Dit Quinn.

Rachel avait plus que peur, elle était terroriser. Des hommes étranges les poursuivait. Rectification, ils poursuivaient Quinn. Elle n'avait rien a voir avec tout ça.

« Tourna a gauche là! » Dit Quinn.

Rachel freina d'un coup avant de tourner et d'accélérer une fois engager dans la ruelle.

« A droite, puis la troisième a droite. » Lui indiqua Quinn en regardant maintenant la carte.

Quinn continuait de surveiller la route derrières elles. Ses parents parlaient souvent de cette éventualité mais jamais elle n'aurais penser que ça arriverais comme ça. Elle savait que la fuite était inévitable, mais pas seule. Pas sans ses parents. Ils n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule comme ça et de partir sans elle.

Dans sa tête, Quinn s'était toujours imaginé qu'ils finiraient par venir chez elle, en défonçant la porte, mais que son père les retarderait et qu'ils fuiraient ensemble. Jamais elle n'aurait jamais imaginer que ses parents serait déjà si loin. Elle relit une dernière fois le second message de sa mère.

« L'Oregon… » chuchota Quinn en secouant la tête.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu dis? » Demanda Rachel.

« Rien. » Répondit Quinn en levant la tête vers la brunette.

« On les a semer je crois Quinn? »

Quinn sourit. « Oui je crois bien. »

Rachel respira un grand coup et ralenti. Quinn s'affola. « Non, ne ralenti pas, ils attendent que ça, continu de rouler. Prend le rond point de la zone, direction Colombus. »

« Quoi?! » Rachel fixa Quinn.

« La route! Regarde la route! » Lui cria Quinn.

Rachel se ressaisit et fixa la route, les larmes commençait a lui monté. « Très bien, mais c'est parce que t'es super flippante. Mais une fois a Colombus, je te dépose toi et tes affaires, et je rentre chez moi! » S'énerva la brunette.

« Je ne crois pas non. » Lui dit Quinn en continuant d'examiner la carte routière.

« Comment ça?! » Demanda Rachel.

Quinn ne quitta pas sa carte des yeux. « Tu ne peut pas rentré chez toi après ce qu'il vient de ce passer. » Lui dit simplement Quinn comme si c'était pas grave.

En vérité Quinn était terroriser elle aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas que Rachel le sache, si la brunette savait dans qu'elle pétrin elles étaient, elle serait incapable de tenir ce volant, et puis ce qu'elle ne sais pas, ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Rachel fulminait. Elle soupira de colère mais suivit le cap.

La nuit commençait a tomber, et il leur restait plus que quelques kilomètres a parcourir avant d'arriver dans le grande ville. Le téléphone de Rachel sonna.

« Je peux répondre? C'est probablement mes pères… » Demanda timidement la brunette.

« Non. » Répondit Quinn. « Tu ne peut pas te garer et puis tu ne peut surtout pas leur dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Rachel sentait les larmes monter a nouveau. Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. « Je vais leur répondre mais après d'accord? Ils vont probablement rappeler non? » Demanda Quinn.

Rachel renifla et hocha la tête.

« Avant de trouver un endroit ou dormir on doit passer quelques par. » Dit simplement Quinn en indiquant la direction a Rachel.

Elles arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble désaffecter. « Quinn, on est où? »

« On a besoin d'argent, reste là et surveille. Si une voiture arrive fait moi appel de phare et on déguerpi ok? » Lui demanda Quinn en la fixant dans les yeux.

Rachel hocha la tête.

Quinn passa derrière l'immeuble, et revint dix minutes plus tard avec une valise noir. Elle remonta en silence dans la voiture de la brune et indiqua a Rachel la direction d'un motel.

Une fois garer sur le parking, Quinn posa la valise sur la banquette arrière. Elle ouvrit son sac de sport et vida les billets dedans. Elle mit aussi une dizaine de billets dans son porte feuille. Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

« Ne me demande pas d'où vient cet argent Berry, je sais juste qu'il est là pour les cas d'urgence, et s'a en est un. »

« D'accord. » Dit simplement Rachel.

« Tiens » Quinn passa la valise vide a Rachel. Elle sorti quelque vêtements de son sac de sport, les passa a Rachel et recouvrit les liasses avec le reste de ses vêtement avant de fermer son sac. « Je pense que ça devrait t'aller. Je t'en achèterais d'autre sur la route, promis. »

Rachel mit les vêtements dans la valise et suivit Quinn hors de la voiture. Elle verrouilla les portières et elles entrèrent dans le motel.

« Quinn! » Chuchota Rachel en s'approchant de la blonde. « T'es consciente qu'il ne nous laisserons pas loué une chambre puisque on est pas majeur? »

Quinn roula des yeux et sorti une fausse carte d'identité de son porte feuille. Rachel l'examina. « C'est sensé te ressembler? » Demanda Rachel les sourcils en l'air.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, alors qu'elles avançaient vers le guichet. Un vieille homme bourru les regarda septique.

« Bonsoir Mr, nous voudrions une chambre s'il vous plait. » Dit Quinn, il ne demanda meme pas la carte. Rachel se tenait discrètement derrière elle, n'osant pas regarder le vieille homme dans les yeux.

Il fixa les deux jeunes femmes. « Combien de nuits? »

« Une. » Répondit simplement Quinn. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sorti un papier. Quinn le signa avant de lui donner l'argent. Rachel hocha un sourcil en lisant le nom qu'avait prit Quinn.

Il leur donna une clé et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Les filles montèrent leur valise jusque devant la porte numéro 5.

« Après vous mademoiselle. » Dit Quinn après avoir ouvert la porte a Rachel.

Rachel pouffa. « Comme vous voudrez mademoiselle Smith! » Lui répondit Rachel en entrant. « Niveau originalité j'ai vu mieux. »

« Quoi? La chambre ou le faux nom? » Demanda Quinn en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Rachel regarda autour d'elle. « Les deux! » Elles se mirent a rire ensemble.

Une fois les valises posé au sol et les filles assise sur le lit, Rachel se tourna vers Quinn. « Tu vas m'expliquer alors? »


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn soupira. « Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

« Tu m'as promis des explications Quinn. » Lui répondit la brune. « De plus maintenant que je suis mêler a cette histoire, j'aimerais savoir qui sont ces hommes, et pourquoi ils te suivent? »

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. « Avant que je t'explique, il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne me laissera pas tomber, peu importe le temps que ça prendra avant que cette histoire soit réglé. » Lui demanda Quinn « On doit rester souder maintenant, et ne pense surtout pas rentré chez toi… »

Rachel acquiesça de la tête.

« Mon- »

Le téléphone de Rachel sonna. Les filles sursautèrent. Rachel regarda qui appelait, c'était ses pères. Elle tendit le téléphone a Quinn.

« C'est le quel? » Demanda Quinn en voyant le nom « Papa » sur l'écran.

« Hiram. » Lui répondit Rachel.

Quinn s'éloigna pour répondre. « Rachel! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Où es tu? Tu as encore été enfermer dans le lycée par les pom-pom girls? » Ne voyant aucune réponse le père de Rachel se calma. « Rach mon ange t'es là? » Quinn se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolé, mais Rachel ne peut pas vous répondre pour le moment. » Dit Quinn d'un coup.

« Qui etes vous? Où est ma fille? » Demanda Hiram inquiet.

Quinn sorti de la chambre, laissant Rachel qui attendait de savoir se qu'il se passait.

« Rachel vas très bien Mr Berry, elle est actuellement en train de défaire ses valises. »

Hiram semblait hors de lui. « Quoi? Comment ça? Quel valises?! »

« Votre fille a été choisit pour un stage d'une semaine dans notre entreprise, elle ne vous a rien dit? »

Hiram appela son mari. Quinn pouvait les entendre discuté a l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Tu savais toi pour ce stage? » Demanda le premier.

« Non, pourquoi ne nous aurait-elle rien dit? » Dit le deuxième.

« Et surtout pourquoi elle ne répond pas elle-même a son téléphone »

« Pourrait on parler a notre fille? » Demanda soudainement Hiram, de retour dans la conversation.

Quinn réfléchi a une excuse. « Je suis désolé, mais ça ne sera pas possible pour le moment. » Menti Quinn.

« Ah » Répondit Hiram perdu.

« Je vais lui dire que vous avez essayer de la joindre, elle vous rappellera demain. » Les rassura Quinn.

« D'accord merci Madame. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils, elle répondit par un bonsoir puis raccrocha. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Rachel attendait patiemment sur le lit.

« Alors? Tu leur as dit quoi? » Demanda la brune.

Quinn soupira. « Un gros mensonge, ils te croient a un stage dans une entreprise j'ai pas préciser de quoi, tu étofferas demain quand tu les appelleras » Lui sourit Quinn.

« Merci ». Dit la brunette. « Par contre, j'attends toujours des explications. »

Quinn secoua la tête. « Et si on commandait a manger avant? Je te raconte tout après. »

« Très bien Fabray, mais cette fois t'as intérêt a parler. » Lui dit Rachel en la pointant du doigt.

Tout en mangeant leur pizza, Quinn commença a raconté son histoire a Rachel.

« Tu dois savoir que mon père est très riche? » Rachel hocha la tête. « Mais cette empire il l'a battit en s'associent avec la mafia. » La brune fronça les sourcils. « Jusqu'a présent tout allait bien, ils avaient besoin de lui comme lui avait besoin d'eux, mais il savait très bien comment ça allait finir, ma mère et moi on était préparer a cette éventualité depuis longtemps maintenant. On espérait que ça n'arrive pas si tôt, mais on y peut rien, mon père se doutait que l'appât du gain serait plus fort et que la mafia allait finir par lui en demander plus, et le mêler a de drôles d'histoires, il a probablement décider de mettre le haut-la. » Lui dit Quinn. « J'ai eu un message de ma mère, me disant de partir tout de suite sans passer par la maison heureusement j'ai toujours quelques affaires dans mon casier au cas où… Quand j'ai vu le message, j'ai pas hésité, je savais a peu près se qu'il se passait, mais j'ai réaliser après que j'avais pas ma voiture et j'ai paniqué, mais tu es arrivé juste au bon moment. » Expliqua Quinn.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'aurais fait ces hommes? » Demanda Rachel inquiète.

Quinn haussa les épaule. « Ils aurais fait chanter mon père, ou m'auraient vendu, au pire des cas tué… »

« Mais c'est horrible… Et moi? Il me veulent quoi? Il ne me connaissent même pas? » Demanda Rachel.

« C'est bien pour ça que tu ne doit pas rentré, tes parents ne doivent pas se faire remarquer, rien ne doit les lier a nous, tu comprends, si ils contactent la police pour ta disparition, la mafia va être au courrant faisant le lien avec nous. Tu m'as sauver alors pour de sauver toi, tu dois rester là. »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix… » Dit Rachel en râlant. « Et mes pères? »

Quinn haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Ils ne risquent rien, je pense puisque il ne savent pas qui tu es. »

« Et où on va? »

Quinn sorti son téléphone et le montra a Rachel.

« L'Oregon?! » cria Rachel. « Mais c'est a l'autre bout du pays! »

Quinn hocha la tête. « Je sais bien, mais mes parents sont déjà là bas, ma mère dit qu'ils ont prit l'avion. »

« Je vois, pourquoi ils t'ont pas pris pour prendre l'avion? » Demanda alors Rachel.

« J'en sais rien, ils ont peut être pas eu le temps. Oui, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps… »

« En tout cas ils doivent vraiment croire en toi pour te laisser seule traverser le pays avec la mafia a tes trousses! » En conclu Rachel.

Quinn soupira. « Ou alors je ne compte pas tant que ça pour eux… »

« Ne dit pas ça Quinn… » La rassura Rachel. « Tu peux être garce par moment, j'en ai fait l'expérience, mais je suis sure que tu es une fille bien, et qu'ils sont très inquiet a ton sujet. »

« D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait au lycée. On t'a tous juger trop vite, t'es plutôt cool en fait. Qui aurait cru que miss parfaite serait un jour en cavale dans le pays! » Plaisanta Quinn.

« C'est la première fois que je quitte Lima. » Avoua Rachel. « Et c'est la première fois qu'a une telle heure je ne suis pas au lit. »

« C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi peur… » Compléta Quinn. Un silence s'installa, et pour briser cette ambiance plutôt lourde, Quinn décida relancer la conversation « Dit, ça va être trop dure de rater l'école? »

« Si, j'ai jamais rater un seule jour d'école. J'ai toujours eu de très bonnes notes, et j'aime participer aux différents groupes scolaires. Cette année j'ai choisi le Glee club, parce que j'ai toujours aimé chanter et le nouveau prof est super sympa. » Quinn sourit a l'enthousiaste de Rachel. « Tu devrais venir au Glee club, je t'ai vu danser avec les cheerios, t'es très doué. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Quinn.

« D'accord? » Demanda Rachel pas très sure.

« Oui, si on rentre, je viens au Glee club avec toi, et je vais tout faire pour changer ta vie. Fini les moquerie, je ferais de toi quelque un de respecté. Tu seras populaire Rachel. » Lui dit Quinn avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est vrai? » Demanda Rachel. Elle n'y croyais pas.

« Bien sure, j'aurais pas grand-chose a faire tu sais, juste a montrer aux autres qui tu es vraiment… Une fille sympa. »

Rachel se mit a rougir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était si gentil avec elle. Quinn regarda l'heure, il était tard, et demain elle voulait repartir tôt elle conseilla alors a Rachel d'aller se coucher. Quinn décida de laisser le lit a Rachel et de prendre le divan près de la fenêtre. Elle examina une dernière fois la carte routière puis essaya de dormir un peu.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux a cause du bruit dans la pièce d'a coté. Il était a peine 6 heures. Quinn grogna un peu quand Rachel sorti de la salle de bain.

« Il n'est même pas 6 heures! » Râla Quinn.

Rachel baissa la tête. « Désolé, j'avais peur de pas avoir le temps après. »

« Ouais, ouais, laisse tomber. » Fini par dire Quinn en se levant. Il faisait encore nuit, mais le parking visible de la fenêtre de la chambre était éclairé par les néons du panneaux lumineux du motel. Quinn manqua un arret cardiaque quand elle vit deux voiture noir se garer sur le parking. Quand elle vit les hommes en noir sortir des véhicules elle comprit que c'était eux.

« Rachel! Vite on dégage! » Dit Quinn en enfilant sa veste et un short. Rachel la regarda paniqué.

Quinn attrapa la valise de Rachel, la ferma en jetant leur affaires dedans, mit son sac de sport sur l'épaule et attrapa Rachel par le poignet.

Rachel suivit, vérifiant avant de quitter la chambre qu'elles n'avaient rien laisser derrière. Elles descendirent les escalier extérieur en fer et se baissèrent en arrivant sur le parking pour ne pas se faire repérer, il y avait beaucoup de voitures. Une fois dans la voiture, Quinn démarra et fit demi tour.

Le vieille homme de l'accueil était en train de guider les hommes en noir vers leur chambre quand un des hommes les vit.

Quinn accéléra et quitta la ville le plus vite possible. Rachel regardait derrière de temps a autre, mais rien ne semblait indiquer que quelqu'un les suivait.

« Je te conseille de dormir aujourd'hui. » Dit Quinn d'un coup.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi? »

« On s'arrête pas cette nuit, tu prendras la relève. » Rachel avala difficilement sa salive avant d'acquiescer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cella faisait presque 17 heures que les filles roulaient. Malgré quelques poses rapides pour aller au toilettes, acheter a manger ou de l'essence, elles ne s'étaient pas arrêté.

Quinn commençait a être fatigué, depuis 6h du matin ça faisait une longue journée, et a presque 23 heures, ses paupières était lourdes, mais Rachel s'était vraiment endormi il y a tout juste quelques heures, et Quinn n'osait pas la réveiller.

Elle réussi a tenir une heure de plus, mais quand ses yeux se fermèrent une fraction de secondes, la faisant presque sortir de la route, Quinn décida de s'arrêter.

Elle était garer depuis quelques minutes maintenant mais n'arrivait pas a se résigner a secouer Rachel. Malheureusement il le fallait bien.

« Berry. » Chuchota Quinn doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. « Rachel? » Elle lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

« Hein?! » Demanda Rachel les yeux mi-clôt s'essuyant le peu de bave qui avait couler au coin de ses lèvres.

Quinn sourit. « C'est ton tour, ça va aller? »

Rachel regarda autour d'elle. « Il fait déjà nuit? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveiller avant? C'est quel heure?! » S'excita Rachel.

« Du calme Berry, c'est minuit passé, j'aurais voulu te laisser dormir un peu plus, ça fait peine deux heures que tu dors, mais je commençais a m'endormir au volant. »

Rachel secoua la tête. Elle frappa légèrement Quinn sur le bras. « T'aurais du me réveiller avant! »

Quinn roula des yeux. « Enfin, peut importe, t'es réveiller maintenant c'est-ce qui compte. »

Rachel soupira et ouvrit sa portière, la laissant ouverte pour Quinn qui fit de même. Une fois les places échangé, Rachel mit le contacte et s'engagea sur la route qui était déserte.

La voiture était calme et Rachel n'avait pour compagnie que le souffle lent et calme de Quinn, qui c'était endormi presque immédiatement.

Il était trois heures du matin quand Rachel pensa a ses pères, elle ne les avait pas appelé. Elle se demandait si ils allaient bien puisque eux non plus n'avait pas téléphoné.

Il fallait que Rachel s'arrête pour faire pipi. Elle avait envie depuis un moment déjà, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient arrêté c'était vers 18h pour acheter a manger, depuis Rachel n'avait pas pu aller aux toilettes. Et l'envie se faisait de plus en plus pressente. Le problème c'est qu'au beau milieu de nul par et en pleine nuit, Rachel ne savait pas comment faire…

Elle décida de se retenir encore un peu. Elle réussi a tenir comme ça une heure et demi, après ça, elle gara sauvagement la voiture au bord de la route, avant de chercher un paquet de mouchoir en papier.

Elle ouvrit toute les boites a gants mais rien. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle en avait un quelque par. Elle fouilla dans sa portière, et a par des tickets de caisses et des papier inutile, il n'y avait rien. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle était arrêté et qu'elle cherchait un paquet de mouchoir. Elle passa par-dessus Quinn qui dormait toujours malgré le bordel que faisait Rachel et jeta un œil dans la portière coté passager.

Elle essaya de ne pas toucher Quinn en tendant son bras en direction du bas de la portière. Elle réussi tout de même a saisir ce qui ressemblait au toucher a un paquet de mouchoir.

« Berry qu'est-ce que tu fous?! » Demanda la blonde encore a moitié endormi.

« Il faut que j'aille faire pipi… » Répondit Rachel gêné.

Quinn roula des yeux. « Fais vite alors. »

Rachel sorti de la voiture avec son paquet de mouchoir en main, et alla derrière un grand buisson.  
Voyant que Rachel ne revenait toujours pas, Quinn ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Bon! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?! » Commença a s'impatienter la blonde.

« J'arrive pas… » Répondit une voix faible.

« T'arrive pas a pisser?! » Demanda Quinn agacé.

« Non »

Quinn soupira. « Bah revient alors. »

« Mais j'ai trop envie… » Répondit la brunette de derrière son buisson.

La blonde se mit a grogner. « Je veux pas être méchante mais t'es chiante. »

« C'est pas parce que tu dis 'je veux pas être méchante' que t'es pas méchante. J'arrive pas, j'arrive pas, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis pas habituer a pisser dans un foutu buisson! » S'énerva la brune a son tour.

Quinn se mit a rire. « Attention, Berry s'énerve! » Plaisanta la blonde. « C'est bien la première fois que tu te rebelle dit donc. » Lui dit la blonde en rigolant.

« C'est vrai, en général je préfère rester zen. La colère n'apporte rien de bon en général » Expliqua Rachel toujours derrière son buisson.

« Tu as raison, moi je suis toujours en colère contre tout, et ça me tue. » Avoua Quinn.

« Tu devrais me donner un peu de colère et moi je te donne un peu de zénitude » Rigola Rachel.

Soupira Quinn en souriant.

« Ça y est! Quinn ça y est! » Cria la brune tout a coup.

« Quoi?! » S'interrogea la blonde.

« Je suis plus bloqué! » Expliqua la brune avec un soupir de soulagement.

Quinn secoua la tête quand Rachel sorti de derrière le buisson.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda la brune.

« Je te ferais pas la discussion a chaque fois que t'as envie d'aller au toilettes, je te prévient! » Expliqua Quinn en souriant.

« Ça va, c'est juste cette fois. » Se défendit Rachel.

Quinn roula des yeux. « Enfin bref, prête a reprendre la route? »

« Oui c'est bon. » Confirma Rachel.

« On est parti alors. » Dit Quinn en refermant sa vitre.

Rachel reprit sa place et mit le contacte. « Désolé de t'avoir réveiller. »

« C'est pas grave, au moins je t'aurais aidé a pisser. » Plaisanta Quinn.

Rachel se mit a rire avant de reprendre la route sérieusement. Quinn se rendormi facilement, laissant la voiture dans le calme de nouveau. Rachel conduisit ainsi jusqu'a l'aurore.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil effleurèrent la voiture, Quinn ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le jour se levait et Rachel roulait toujours.

« Tu veux que je te remplace? » Demanda la blonde faisant sursauté Rachel avant de se frotter les yeux doucement.

« Tu m'as fait peur, je te croyais encore endormi. » Répondit Rachel en jetant un œil a Quinn.

« Ça répond pas a ma question Berry »

« Pardon? »

« Veux tu que je te remplace? T'as rouler toute la nuit, tu dois être crevé… » Répéta la blonde en précisant.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Non ça va. Je suis insomniaque, en temps normal je prend des médicaments qui me régule a 8h de sommeil par nuit, évitant ainsi a mon corps de ressentir une faiblesse dut a un manque de repos total, et je dois absolument éviter tout stresse inutile, qui accentue le phénomène évidemment, mais vu la situation, il y a des chance pour que je ne dorme pas beaucoup. » Expliqua la brune.

Quinn fit la moue. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas ta faute, c'est comme ça depuis que j'ai quatre ans. En fait c'est arrivé juste après que mon grand- »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. » La coupa Quinn. « C'est moi qui t'ai embarqué là dedans sans penser aux conséquences… Si je n'étais jamais monter dans ta voiture, tu serais chez toi en train de te préparer pour aller en classe a cette heure ci, suivant le cour de ta vie habituel. »

Rachel ne savait pas trop quoi dire. « C'est vrai, mais si tu n'étais pas monter dans ma voiture, les hommes de la mafia t'aurais attraper… » Répondit Rachel en souriant. « Tu ne me considère probablement pas comme une personne importante dans ta vie, mais moi oui, car on partage les même cours depuis des années, et même si tu as pu être méchante avec moi toutes ces années, tu restes une des personnes qui au moins me remarque… » Avoua Rachel. « Quand tu cherches a faire de ma vie un enfer, a me ridiculiser ou a me pousser contre les casiers, ça me montre qu'a tes yeux j'existe. J'ai pas d'amis Quinn, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'interagis au lycée ça compte pour moi, alors si je peux t'aider j'en suis ravie. » Lui sourit Rachel.

Quinn se sentait mal, c'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours été garce avec Rachel, et sans raison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la première fois qu'elle avait vu Rachel arriver dans sa classe, son sourire aux lèvres, ses cours noté minutieusement, essayant de devenir amie avec tout le monde ça l'avait énervé. Et comme Quinn est toujours en colère contre tout, elle avait déchargé sa colère sur Rachel, la détestant sans la connaître vraiment.

« C'est ridicule ce que tu dis Rachel. » Dit alors Quinn. « Je suis dégelasse avec toi, mais t'es ravi de m'aider. Il faut être fou pour être aussi dévoué a la personne qui te fait du mal. »

Rachel regarda vite fait Quinn, tout en faisant attention a la route. « Ce que tu m'as fait subir, ne m'a rendu que plus forte, et puis ce faire remarquer par la grande Quinn Fabray est un honneur. » Dit Rachel en rigolant.

« Tu es carrément a la masse Rachel Berry! » Répondit Quinn en rigolant.

Rachel continua ainsi de conduit jusqu'à midi, faisant une pause pour acheter a manger dans une boutique routière près d'une aire de repos ou des poids lourds s'arrêtaient pour leur pause repas.

Une fois quelques condiments acheter, les filles s'installèrent sur une table de pique-nique pour manger, s'accordant ainsi un moment hors de la voiture. Rachel se dégourdi d'abord les jambes en faisant le tour de l'aire de repos, pendant que Quinn examinait encore et encore la carte routière. Le GPS en main, elle essayait d'établir un parcours, passant par les petites villes, évitant la route principale, mais l'engin électronique n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, et ne trouvait pas un itinéraire satisfaisant.

Quinn soupira avant de laisser tomber pour le moment, elle ouvrit un paquet de chips et grignota un peu de pain avec du jambon.

Rachel attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture, rappliqua a la table. Elle grignota a son tour avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur le GPS laissé en plan.

« Il te donne toujours pas la route que tu veux? »

« Non » Répondit simplement la blonde en continuant de manger.

Rachel se mit a rire. « Le GPS qui te perd! Nouveau concept. Où tu l'as acheté, une vrai arnaque. »

« Dit la fille qui n'en a pas dans sa voiture. » Se moqua Quinn en continuant de manger.

Rachel soupira. « C'est bon je plaisantais, pas besoin d'être méchante, de plus je n'ai pas besoin de GPS, mes trajets habituels se limitent a la maison, le lycée et le supermarché. » Expliqua Rachel.

Quinn regarda Rachel. « Désoler, le stresse me rend désagréable. »

Rachel lui sourit. « C'est rien. »

« Il vient de l'entreprise de mon père celui là, mais comme je ne l'aime pas trop, j'en ai acheté un autre qui est toujours dans ma voiture, je garde celui là au cas où l'autre ma lâcherait. » Expliqua alors la blonde.

« Je vois, c'est ton GPS de secours. Je ne savais pas que l'entreprise de ton père vendait des GPSs. » Répondit Rachel.

« Oh il n'en vend pas, il gère des livraisons diverse, en gros il gère les poids lourds et tout ça, comme ceux là. » Répondit Quinn en montrant les camions garer plus loin. « La moitié des chauffeurs livreurs du pays travail dans l'entreprise de mon père. »

« Alors pourquoi il vend des GPSs? » Rachel était un peu perdu.

Quinn mit ses coudes sur la table et se pencha vers Rachel. « Comme je t'ai déjà dit, il travail avec la mafia, et eux on plein de choses a livrer clandestinement, mon père se sert de ses camions pour déplacer la marchandise de la mafia a travers le pays. Mon père gagne beaucoup en livrant pour eux et eux sont assuré de passer par une entreprise reconnue, évitant les camion clandestins plus facilement reconnaissable. »

« D'accord. Je comprend mieux maintenant. Donc si vous devez les fuir, c'est parce que ton père a dut refuser une livraison pas très catholique? » Demanda la brune qui comprenait beaucoup mieux dorénavant.

« Je pense oui. » Répondit Quinn. « Mon père doit régler ça lui-même, si il en parle a la police il risque la prison pour s'être associer avec la mafia… »

« Tout est clair maintenant. C'est vraiment une histoire compliquer quand même. » Dit Rachel en regardant de nouveau le GPS. « Mais si le GPS provient d'un trafic de la mafia, tu n'a pas peur qu'ils puissent nous localiser avec? » Demanda alors Rachel inquiète.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux. « J'ai jamais penser a ça. » Quinn fixa a son tour le GPS. « On peut pas le garder avec nous. On sais jamais, tu as peut être raison. » Dit la blonde en prenant le GPS dans ses mains.

« Où tu vas? » Demanda Rachel en rangeant ce qui restait sur la table.

« Pose tout ça dans la voiture et suis moi. » Lui répondit Quinn.

Rachel s'exécuta et suivit Quinn qui alla jusqu'aux camions garer en face d'elles. Elle fit le tour des différents camions et en choisit un. « Celui là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » Demanda Rachel en regardant le camion.

« C'est un camion mexicain, regarde. » Lui expliqua Quinn. « On va accrocher le GPS a ce camion, faisant croire a ceux qui nous cherchent qu'on va vers le Mexique, si jamais ils peuvent suivre qui que se soit avec ce truc. »

« Tu sais que tu es très intelligente Quinn. » Dit Rachel en aidant Quinn a trouver un endroit pour coincer le GPS.

« En aurais tu douté? Je n'ai pas d'aussi bonne notes que toi, mais je suis une très bonne élèves! » Se défendit Quinn. « Ici. »

Rachel s'approcha. Près de la cabine se trouvait un compartiment où était placé la roue de secours. Quinn mit le QPS dans le compartiment, là où il aurait le moins de chance de tomber en chemin. Puis elles regagnèrent leur voiture. C'est Quinn qui prit la relève, permettant a Rachel d'essayer de dormir un peu.


	4. Chapter 4

Il allait être 18h quand Quinn arrêta la voiture d'un coup sec, en se garant brusquement en bordure de route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Lui demanda Rachel paniqué.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « J'en peu plus de t'entendre chanter tes classiques de Broadway! Voila ce qu'il y a. » S'énerva Quinn. « Quand c'est pas ça, c'est ces chansons ridicules qui passent en boucle a la radio. » Quinn se détacha et sorti de la voiture laissé sur le bas coté. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour se calmer et se tourna vers Rachel toujours assise dans la voiture, visiblement vexé par les propos de Quinn. « T'as pas autre chose a par ça dans tes Cds? » Demanda alors Quinn plus gentiment.

Rachel leva les yeux vers Quinn, et la blonde vit qu'elle était a deux doigts de pleurer. « Écoute Rachel, tu chantes très bien, t'as voix est très belle, mais ce sont les chansons, on écoutes les même en boucle depuis notre départ, du moins quand aucune de nous deux ne dort, et j'en peux plus tu comprends? »

Rachel hocha la tête et Quinn était soulager que la brune ne soit plus au bord des larmes. « Tiens, ce sont des Cds que j'ai récupéré chez Noah. Sa mère avait organiser un vide grenier et mes pères on tenu a y aller. Noah vendait ses affaires pour s'acheter une nouvelle console je crois, et j'ai trouver ça. Je ne connaissait pas les chansons qu'il y avait dessus, mais je les aimes bien. » Expliqua Rachel. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu écoutes et tu vas probablement penser que j'ai des goûts vraiment merdique, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas oser changer de Cds… »

Quinn examinait les Cds un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu ne me croiras jamais. » Rachel fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. « Ils étaient a moi. »

« Non, c'est impossible. » Répondit la brune.

Quinn la fixa. « Si je te dit que ce sont les mien. C'est pas l'écriture de Puck ça. Et puis je pense pas qu'il écoute se genre de musique. Lui ce qu'il aime c'est le rock. »

« Je me disais qu'un garçon comme lui, qui courrait après toutes les jolie filles ne pouvait pas avoir des goûts aussi bien. » Répondit alors Rachel. Quinn ce mit a rire. « Mais alors comment ça se fait qu'il avait tes Cds? »

« A une époque Puck faisant semblant de s'intéresser a moi, je lui ai passé mes compiles préféré, croyant qu'il était sincère. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était seulement de coucher avec moi… Contente que tu aimes les chansons, pas grand monde écoute ça, ce sont des chansons que j'ai trouvé au hasard sur Internet et que j'ai aimé, j'en ai fait des Cds, j'en ai d'autre chez moi de ce style si tu aime vraiment.» Rachel lui sourit.

Quinn soupira. « Désolé pour tout a l'heure. » S'excusa encore Quinn.

« C'est pas grave. J'en avais marre moi aussi de chanter encore et toujours les même choses. » Répondit Rachel en rigolant.

« Bon et si se remettait en route? » Proposa Quinn en s'installant au volant avant de mettre sa ceinture.

Rachel acquiesça de la tête en rattachant sa ceinture a son tour. Elles reprirent la route en mettant dans le lecteur en un des anciens Cds de Quinn.

Une fois bien engager sur la route, Quinn baissa le son et proposa a Rachel d'essayer de dormir un peu, mais la brunette savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Aucune des deux ne parlaient, elles chantaient par moment, mais autrement il n'y avait que le bruit de la musique dans la voiture.

Rachel fixait Quinn, ses yeux concentré sur la route, son nez, qui se retroussait quand une voiture les doublait, et des lèvres, qu'elle mordait par moment.

« Tu l'aimes Noah? »

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu demandes ça? » L'interrogea Quinn.

Rachel respira un grand coup. « Je sais pas, tu semblait triste tout a l'heure, quand tu disais qu'il te draguait juste pour coucher avec toi. »

Quinn secoua la tête. « Qui ne serait pas dégoûté a ma place? Chaque fois qu'un garçon me drague, il attend quelques chose de moi, que ce soit du sexe, de la popularité, de l'argent… »

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive. « Moi je n'ai pas se problème, les garçons ne m'intéressent pas. » Dit la brune. Quinn haussa un sourcil. « Je veux dire, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je suis a fond dans mes études je veux avoir les meilleurs notes possible et pouvoir aller dans une grande école a New York . Les amis, les petits amis et autres ce n'est pas le plus important pour moi. » Expliqua Rachel. « Et je ne dit pas ça parce que personne veux être mon amis et encore moins sortir avec moi. »

« C'est mieux d'avoir des amis quand même non? » Demanda Quinn. « Des gens proche de toi en qui tu peux avoir confiance, te confier, te reposer. Être toujours seule, et gérer tout toi-même ça doit être lourd parfois… » Dit Quinn.

Rachel ne disait rien. Quinn regarda vite fait pour voir ce que faisait la brunette, elle se tordait les doigts. « Je disais juste ça comme ça Rachel. » Ajouta alors la blonde.

« Je sais. »

Quinn senti que l'ambiance était tendu tout a coup. « Ça te dit que ce soir on s'arrête pour se reposer vraiment? Je sais que tu ne dormira sûrement pas, mais être dans un lit peut peut-être t'aider a mieux te reposer. Et puis moi je ne cracherais pas sur une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Comme tu veux, sinon je peux conduire une nouvelle fois cette nuit. » Proposa Rachel.

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Rachel, tu n'as dormi qu'une petite heure aujourd'hui. Et puis je pense que psychologiquement on a besoin de se poser un peu tu vois? » Insista Quinn inquiète de la santé de Rachel.

Rachel ne répondit pas. Quinn suivit la route jusqu'a la prochaine ville. Une fois a l'entré de la ville, Quinn tourna un peu dans les rues des alentour dans l'espoir d'y trouver un endroit ou loué une chambre.

La nuit commençais a tomber, Rachel alluma la lumière au dessus d'elle et attrapa la carte. « Cette ville n'est pas sur la carte… »

« Je sais, la carte ne contient pas toutes les villes, juste les plus grandes, mais la dernière fois que j'ai regarder avec le GPS on devait passer par ici, donc on est bon là, ne t'inquiète pas. » Expliqua Quinn. Les néons d'un petit hôtel a la sorti de la ville l'interpella. Elle se gara sur parking. Rachel attrapa sa valise et Quinn son sac de sport. L'entré n'était pas très accueillante mais ça semblait déjà mieux fréquenter que le premier motel ou elles avaient dormi.

Comme pour la première fois, Rachel laissa Quinn aller au comptoir de l'accueil. Une femme brune, d'un certain ages les accueilli.

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles. » Dit elle en se décalant pour observer Rachel qui se cachait presque derrière Quinn. « Puis-je voir une pièce d'identité s'il vous plait? » Demanda elle avec un sourire faux.

Quinn roula des yeux et sorti sa fausse carte d'identité. La femme les regarda de manière suspecte. « Bien, qu'elle type de chambre? »

« Simple avec deux lits s'il vous plait. » Demanda Quinn.

« Pour combien de temps? »

« Une nuit. » Répondit Quinn. La bonne femme commençait a l'agacer de les regarder comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas les gens curieux, et cette femme l'était tout bonnement.

« Veuillez me suivre. » Fini par dire la grande brune en attrapant une clé. Elle se dirigea dans le couloir et ouvrit la chambre numéro 9, en laissant les clé a Quinn. « En vous souhaitant une excellente nuit. »

Une fois partit Quinn referma la porte derrière elles et s'affala sur le lit. « Quelle hypocrite cette femme. » souffla-t-elle la tête a moitié dans les coussins.

« Pourquoi tu dit ça? » Demanda Rachel qui n'avait rien remarquer.

« Tu n'as pas vu comment elle nous regardait? Elle devait ce demander ce qu'on faisait là, heureusement que j'avais ma fausse carte, sinon elle nous aurait pas voulu… »

« Si tu le dit. »

Quinn soupira de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui? » Demanda-t-elle a la brunette qui faisait visiblement la tête.

Rachel commençait a pleurer. Quinn paniqua, elle s'approcha de Rachel et la prit dans ses bras. « Rachel? Dit moi ce qui va pas? »

Rachel renifla et enfuis sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Quinn. « Je sens que je suis fatiguer, mais j'arrive pas a fermer l'œil, vu que je prend pas mes médicaments je pense que ça doit jouer sur mon moral, ils font anti-déprésseur tu vois, et mes pères me manquent, j'ai jamais été loin d'eux aussi longtemps…j'en ai marre de tout ça Quinn. »

Quinn la serra fort. « Je suis désolé, mais je suis là. On va finir par rejoindre mes parents et remettre tout ça en ordre je te le promet, et ensuit je te ramène a Lima, tu pourras revoir tes parents et on ira en cours puis au Glee club… ça va aller Rachel promis. »

Rachel continua a pleurer encore un peu dans les bras chaleureux de Quinn avant de se détacher doucement. « Merci. »

Quinn acquiesça de la tête. « C'est normal. » Répondit simplement la blonde.

« Ça t'embêté de me tenir encore un petit moment? » Demanda timidement Rachel.

Quinn rit doucement. « Non, allé vient là. » Elles s'assirent au fond du lit, le dos au mur et Rachel dans les bras de Quinn.

Cette position si réconfortante ne dura pas longtemps puisque au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le téléphone de Rachel sonna. La brune regarda, c'était ses pères. Quinn lui fit signe de la tête et sorti pour la laisser un peu seule.

Rachel décrocha une fois Quinn dehors. « Papa? »

« Oui mon ange, tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire? Rachel on a besoin d'explications. »

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive. « Je suis en stage papa. »

« Rachel s'il te plait. Arrête tes bobards, on te connaît mieux que personne, si tu ne nous explique pas on appelle la police pour te retrouver. »

« Non papa, ne faite pas ça! » S'écria la brunette.

Hiram soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi grave pour que tu nous mentes? On ne ment jamais en famille Rachel, nous t'avons mieux éduquer que ça, alors dit nous ce qu'il se passe, tu es en haut parleur, ton père est a coté de moi. »

Rachel hésita elle regarda en direction de la porte, Quinn n'avait pas l'aire sur le point de revenir encore. « Il se passe une chose grave, mais vous ne devez rien faire s'il vous plait… C'est la famille de Quinn qui a de gros problème. Et je suis avec elle pour l'aider. C'est très grave alors ne faite rien ou ils s'en prendrons a vous aussi… » Avoua Rachel sens s'en rendre compte.

« Ils qui? Et qui est Quinn? Dit nous mon cœur. » Demanda son autre père, qui n'avait pas encore parler.

« Quinn Fabray, paps » Répondit Rachel, elle allait finir ses explications quand elle entendit des pas derrière la porte. « Ne faite rien je vous en supplie, je vous téléphone dès que je peux, je vous aime! » Dit Rachel avant de raccrocher au plus vite en voyant Quinn entré de nouveau dans la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn entra dans la chambre et regarda Rachel qui avait la tête de quelqu'un prit la main dans le sac.

« Tout va bien? » Demanda Quinn.

Rachel regarda partout sauf dans les yeux de Quinn. « Oui oui, parfaitement bien. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « T'es une très mauvaise menteuse Rachel. »

La brunette soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit le plus proche. Quinn s'assit en face d'elle, sur l'autre lit. Elles restèrent en silence comme ça un long moment. Jusqu'à que le ventre de Quinn se mette a gargouiller. Rachel leva la tête vers la blonde.

« On devrait manger un peu. » Proposa Quinn la main sur son ventre comme pour l'empêcher de faire plus de bruit.

« Et aller dormir. » Ajouta Rachel.

« Tu penses que tu vas dormir un peu? » Demanda Quinn.

Rachel haussa les épaules. « J'en sais trop rien. »

Quinn saisit son sac. « Il reste quelques trucs qu'on a pas manger a midi. » Dit elle en sortant les restes de leur repas de midi.

Rachel prit des chips et s'assit en tailleur par terre entre les deux lits. Elle commença a manger, Quinn posa le reste de la nourriture près d'elles, et s'assit a son tour par terre, le dos contre son lit.

« Alors, tes pères ils ont dit quoi? » Tenta Quinn en espérant que Rachel allait lui expliquer son air apeuré de tout a l'heure.

Rachel n'osait pas regarder Quinn de nouveau. « Aller Rachel, dit moi… » Rachel ne disait toujours rien, préférant se concentrer sur son bout de pain. « C'est parce que t'es obliger de leur mentir que t'es dans cet état. » Demanda Quinn a court d'idées pour faire parler la brune. « Dit moi. » Fini par répéter Quinn désespéré.

Rachel leva alors les yeux vers Quinn, pour la première fois depuis le coup de téléphone elle osait regarder la blonde droit dans les yeux. « Ils n'ont pas cru a ton histoire de stage. »

« Quoi? pourquoi? » S'inquiéta Quinn.

« Ils me connaissent par cœur, jamais une situation comme ça aurait pu arriver sans qu'ils soient au courrant Quinn. Ce sont mes parents, ils ont comprit que je leur mentais. » Quinn baissa la tête, se sentant fautive d'avoir pousser Rachel a mentir a ses parents.

« Tu leur as dit quoi du coup? »

« La vérité. » Quinn attendait que Rachel finisse, mais la brunette ne disait rien. Quinn chercha son regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ça t'arrive de dire 'quoi', au lieu de 'qu'est-ce qu'il y a'? » Demanda soudainement Quinn.

« Je ne crois pas. » Sourit Rachel.

Quinn haussa les sourcils. « Bref, j'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu entends par la vérité, savoir plus précisément ce que tu leur as dit? »

Rachel fixait le sol. « Je leur ai dit que j'allais bien, qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas appeler la police, qu'il fallait que je t'aide, et que je les aime. »

Quinn acquiesça de la tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Quinn proposa d'aller au lit, en prenant soin de passer par la salle de bain avant de se coucher. Une fois chacune installer dans son lit, Rachel éteignit la lumière plongeant ainsi la chambre quasiment dans le noir. La seule source de lumière provenait de la ville a l'extérieur et des lumières du parking.

Quinn réussi a s'endormir presque immédiatement grâce au confort d'un lit bien chaud. Dormir dans la voiture n'avait pas été de tour repos, et une bonne nuit de récupération c'était ce dont elle avait besoin avant de repartir sur la route.

Quand Quinn ouvrit les yeux de bon matin, il était 7h et Rachel venait apparemment de sortir de la douche, au vu de ses cheveux encore mouillé.

« Bonjour » Marmonna Quinn en se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour Quinn. Bien dormi? » Demanda Rachel en rangeant ses affaires dans sa valise.

Quinn renifla, s'étira et fini par s'asseoir dans le lit. « Je me suis réveiller en pleine nuit, tu parlais toute seule… » Expliqua Quinn.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que je parlais en dormant.» S'excusa Rachel.

« Ne t'excuse pas, au moins j'ai pu voir que t'as dormi un peu. » Dit Quinn en cherchant de quoi s'habiller. « J'ai presque plus rien de propre, et je te dois des vêtements donc on s'arrêtera quelque part aujourd'hui. » Dit Quinn en enfilant le même pantalon que la veille et le seul t-shirt qui lui restait de propre.

Rachel acquiesça. Elles continuèrent a ranger leurs affaires. Une fois tous bien ranger dans la voiture, Rachel rapporta les clé a l'accueil.

« Voila madame » Dit timidement Rachel en déposant les clés sur le bureau de la femme brune de la veille.

« Merci mademoiselle. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit? »

« Oui, une très bonne nuit. » Répondit Rachel.

La grande brune allait lui poser d'autres questions, mais Quinn qui avait vu son manège de loin entra dans le hall et s'approcha de Rachel.

« On y va? On va être en retard. » Dit froidement Quinn en jetant un regard noir a la femme de l'accueil.

Rachel sourit, dit au revoir et suivit Quinn jusque dans la voiture.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi méchante elle n'a rien fait de mal. » Dit Rachel vexé du comportement de la blonde.

« Je ne la sens pas cette femme, et puis on la reverra jamais alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? » Demanda Quinn en mettant le contacte.

Rachel n'ajouta rien, Quinn avait peut être raison. Pas la peine de s'inquiété pour des gens qu'on ne connaît pas, et qu'on ne reverra probablement jamais.

« T'as faim? » Demanda Quinn a Rachel qui examinait la carte routière.

« Oui un peu, mais on n'est pas obliger de s'arrêter pour ça si tu veux pas qu'on perde de temps. » Expliqua Rachel. « T'es sure qu'on est sur la bonne route? Aucune des villes indiqué sur les panneau de cette ville ne figurent sur la carte. »

« Oui Rachel, cette ville était sur la route, mais là ou je doute, c'est pour les prochaines… Mais on finira bien par tomber sur une ville qui est sur la carte alors ne t'en fait pas. » Expliqua Quinn en continuant de rouler. « J'ai vu hier en cherchant un hôtel qu'il y avait une zone commercial par là. On peut aller y déjeuner. »

Rachel regarda autour d'elle, lisant les panneaux pour savoir où pouvait bien être cette zone commercial. « Là » Dit Rachel « Au rond point la troisième sorti. » Rachel montra la panneau du doigts. Quinn suivit ses indications.

Il y avait un grand bâtiment vitré récent avec un immense parking. Quinn gara la voiture, elle mit d'autres billets dans son porte monnaies, cacha leur sacs et valise dans le coffre de la voiture, verrouilla les portières et fit signe a Rachel de la suivre dans le grand centre commercial.

« C'est le plus grand centre commercial que j'ai jamais vu. » Dit Rachel une fois a l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs galerie marchande, des restaurants, une cafeteria, deux café et des dizaines de boutiques.

« C'est sure qu'il est trois fois plus grand que celui de Lima, mais j'ai déjà vu plus grand. » Répondit Quinn en prenant Rachel par le bras. « Et si on commençait par un café bien chaud? »

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit Rachel en se laissant entraîner par Quinn.

Une fois assise a une table, un serveur arriva avec un calepin pour prendre leur commendes. Quinn ne manqua pas les regards qu'il glissait sur les jambes de Rachel. C'est vrai que le mini short de sport que Quinn lui avait passer ne couvrait pas grand-chose.

« Il faut qu'on te trouve des vêtement plus décent. » Dit Quinn a Rachel quand le serveur parti chercher leurs commande.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Quinn. « Pardon? »

« Le serveur bavait en voyant tes jambes, et j'avoue que mon short de sport est plutôt court… » Avoua Quinn en montrant du doigts les cuisses de Rachel.

Rachel ce mit a rougir. « C'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans le sac, j'ai renverser du jus de fruit sur le jogging que je portais hier… »

« C'est pas grave, d'ailleurs j'ai vu une laverie a l'entré du magasin, on aura cas y laver nos vêtement le temps de faire les boutiques puis on récupère le tout et on file d'ici. » Proposa Quinn.

Rachel hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le serveur apporta leur café.

« Vous pouvez nous ajouté quelques croissants s'il vous plait? » Demanda Quinn avant qu'il ne reparte. Il acquiesça et leur apporta de quoi manger.

Une fois l'estomac remplis, Quinn paya l'adition et elles retournèrent a la voiture chercher leur linge salle.

Rachel mit le tout dans une des machines avant d'y glisser un billet. « Elle fini dans 45 minutes. » Précisa la brunette en sortant de la laverie. « On aura cas tout mettre dans le sèche linge après »

« Il faut mieux, sinon je sais pas comment on va faire sécher ça. » Répondit Quinn. « Au fait, tient. » Quinn regarda que personnes ne les voyaient avant de donner une liasse de billet a Rachel. « C'est pour toi, achète toi tout ce que tu as besoin. »

« Je peux pas accepter Quinn, c'est trop d'argent. » Riposta la brune.

Quinn regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, et mit les billets dans la poche du sweat que Rachel portait. « Prend les Rachel, tu es dans cette histoire avec moi maintenant, et pour le restant du voyage, on partage tout ok? »

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive avant d'accepter ce que venait de dire Quinn et de la suivre dans le magasin.

Rachel choisit quelques vêtement discret, deux joggings un gris et un noir, un pull en laine et une veste a capuche. Mais elle acheta aussi une jupe a carreau qu'elle trouvait juste magnifique, et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne verrait jamais dans les petites boutiques du petit centre commercial de Lima.

De son coté, Quinn fit de même, quelques vêtement de sport discret, un jean et un haut passe partout.

« C'est l'heure d'aller chercher la machine a laver. T'as cas y aller, tu mets le linge a sécher je te rejoins a la laverie une fois que j'ai acheter de quoi manger pour la journée. Comme ça on reprend la route pour de bon. » Proposa Quinn une fois leur achat de vêtements fini.

« D'accord, mais fait vite, j'ai peur de rester seule dans un endroit que je connaît pas… » Répondit Rachel. « Tu veux que je prenne tes affaires? » Demanda la brunette en montrant les sacs que venait d'acheter Quinn.

« Non, ça va aller Rachel, merci. » Répondit Quinn en souriant.

Sur ce elle se séparèrent. Quinn entra dans le centre commercial et Rachel alla vers la laverie. Quinn choisi quelques trucs en essayant de se souvenir des goûts de Rachel. Grâce a se voyage improviser Quinn apprenait a mieux connaître la brunette, et il s'avérait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa personnalité.

Quinn passa a la caisse, en chemin pour rejoindre Rachel, elle s'arrêta dans un bureau de tabac pres des galerie marchandes.

« Bonjours » Dit Quinn en entrant, elle prit tout les sacs dans un seule et même main, et saisit un appareils photos jetable.

La caissière lui sourit. « Un 27 poses? » Quinn réfléchi.

« Vous en avez d'autres avec plus de poses? » Demanda la blonde en posant les sacs au sol, ale gant ainsi le poids et soulageant son bras et sa main.

La caissière alla dans la réserve et sorti deux autres appareils. « 27, 30 ou 40 poses? »

« Un 40 poses s'il vous plait. » Demanda Quinn gentiment. La caissière lui sourit, elle mit l'appareil dans un petit sachet en carton. « Et ajoutez aussi ça s'il vous plait. » Dit Quinn en voyant des carte postales de la ville.

La caissière s'exécuta. « treize dollar soixante-dix. »

Quinn lui tendit un billet, récupéra la monnaie, mit l'appareil dans le sac avec ses vêtement et parti rejoindre Rachel, qui était toujours dans la laverie. La brunette était assise devant le sèche linge.

« C'est bon? » Demanda Quinn faisant sursauté Rachel.

« Oui. » Répondit Rachel. « Pile a temps. » Précisa la brune quand le sèche linge s'arrêta.

« Tiens prend mes affaires s'il te plait, moi je prend le linge propre. » Dit Rachel en donnant son sac a Quinn qui était surcharger maintenant. Rachel prit tout leur linge propre et elles retournèrent a la voiture de Rachel.

« Prête a reprendre la route? » Demanda Quinn une fois tout charger dans la voiture.

« Plus que prete. » Sourit Rachel.

C'est Quinn qui prit le volant de nouveau. « Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Dit Quinn en tendant le bras vers un des sacs poser sur la banquette arrière.

Rachel fronça les sourcils pas sure de savoir a quoi s'attendre. Quinn lui tendit alors l'appareil photo jetable.


	6. Chapter 6

« C'est ton premier voyage en dehors de Lima, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir des souvenirs… » Expliqua Quinn en souriant a Rachel, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci Quinn… » Répondit faiblement Rachel, qui était a deux doigts de pleurer.

Quinn ne voulant pas participer a une scène riche en émotion, s'assit correctement mis le contacte et quitta la ville.

Rachel tenait fort le cadeau que lui avait fait Quinn, un geste simple, mais qui l'avait beaucoup touché. Elle n'osait pas le sortir de son emballage.

Elles se garèrent quelques heures plus tard au bord de la route pour manger, Quinn sorti ce qu'il fallait du coffre et elles s'assirent sur les rochers qui ornaient le bord de route.

Il y avait très peu de circulation sur cette route de campagne, et le temps était plutôt ensoleillé, Quinn en profita pour jeter un oeil a la carte.

Rachel elle en profita pour déballer l'emballage de son appareil photo et prit une photo de Quinn, qui s'en redit compte et soupira.

« T'étais pas obliger, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui te prenne en photo. » Dit Quinn en retournant son attention sur la carte.

« Tu me l'a offert, et je prend ce que je veux avec, même toi. » Répondit Rachel en s'approchant de Quinn. « Alors on est où a peu près? » Demanda la brune.

« Par là » Répondit Quinn en lui montrant un point sur la carte. « J'ai vu un panneau il y a six ou sept kilomètres qui indiquait cette ville là? » Expliqua la blonde en montrant de nouveau un point sur la carte.

Rachel hocha la tête. Quinn replia la carte et mangea une pomme. Une fois fini, elle se tourna vers Rachel qui avait l'air de penser. « C'est bon? » La brune acquiesça de la tête. « Sure? T'as assez mangé? »

« Oui Quinn. » Répondit Rachel en insistant. « Une vrai mère poule! » Plaisanta Rachel.

« Tu le prends comme ça, la prochaine fois je range tout, fini ou pas fini tu te débrouille. » Répondit Quinn.

« Mais non, c'est mignon d'être une mère poule. » Répondit Rachel en rigolant. Quinn roula des yeux et fini de ranger tout ce qu'elle avait sorti dans le coffre de la voiture de Rachel.

« On devrait reprendre la route. » Dit simplement Quinn en montant de nouveau au volant de la voiture.

« Tu veux pas que je prenne la relève un peu? » Demanda Rachel.

« Non ça va aller, et puis tu es celle qui de nous deux dort le moins alors… » Répondit Quinn en souriant. « Aller viens. »

Rachel fit le tour de la voiture et monta coté passager. Elles reprirent la route.

La route défilait, Quinn était concentré sur sa conduite et Rachel s'occupait comme elle pouvait, elle essayait de ne pas trop jouer avec son téléphone car la batterie diminuait de jours en jours, et elle voulait garder le seul moyen qui la relier a ses parents.

Elle faisait donc les mots-croisés dans les magazines qu'elle avait a l'arrière de sa voiture. Quand la nuit commença a tomber, Rachel leva la tête de son magazine.

« On s'arrête ce soir? » Demanda la brune.

« Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai qui que se soit a nos trousses dorénavant. » Répondit Quinn. Rachel hocha la tête.

« Et tu sais si il va bientôt y avoir une ville ou un endroit ou on peut dormir.? » Demanda Rachel. « Il ne me semble pas avoir vu de coin habiter depuis plusieurs kilomètres… »

« Normalement il devrait y en avoir une bientôt. » Répondit Quinn en se mordant la lèvre.

Rachel l'observa suspicieusement, puis retourna dans ses mots-croisés. Deux heures plus tard Rachel jeta le magazine a l'arrière avec les autres déjà fini les jours précédents. « Fini, c'était le dernier. » Dit Rachel fière d'elle. Quinn roulait toujours sans lui prêter attention. « Dit, c'est normal que ça fasse pratiquement 4 jours qu'on roule et qu'on soit toujours pas arriver? » Demanda Rachel qui se posait la question depuis la veille, mais n'osait rien dire.

« J'en sais rien Rachel. » Répondit la blonde en ralentissant. « On a évité les autoroutes donc… »

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que l'on aurait du deja arriver, même sans passer par l'autoroute… » Dit la brune.

La blonde ne disait rien, Rachel fixa Quinn. « Tu me fais peur Quinn. » Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. « Dit moi la vérité. On est perdue? »

Quinn ne répondit pas. « Quinn? Dit moi la vérité? » Quinn ne disait toujours rien. « Tu m'as dit qu'a partir de maintenant on était deux dans cette histoire, et qu'on partageait tout, alors si on est perdu, j'ai le droit de savoir. » Dit la brunette de manière très autoritaire.

« Tu veux savoir, très bien, je suis carrément perdu, et ça fait maintenant plus de deux jours qu'on tournent en rond, parce que je sais pas ou est ni ou on doit aller, t'es contente maintenant. »

Rachel était choqué. « T'es sérieuse? »

« Oui Rachel, et j'en peux plus de cette situation. » Quinn s'arrêta au bord de la route et laissa couler ses larmes.

Rachel ne savait pas quoi faire, puis elle se rappela que quand c'était elle qui avait craqué, Quinn avait su la réconforter, alors la brunette se détacha et s'approcha de Quinn, la prenant dans ses bras. Quinn posa alors sa tête sur la poitrine de Rachel et relâcha la pression.

Une fois Quinn calmer, Rachel reprit la parole. « Depuis quand plus précisément tu es perdue? »

« Je sais pas exactement, quand on a quitter le premier motel, on est parti sur la bonne route, pourtant avec le GPS ça collait pas, puis de toute manière on s'en est débarrasser après. On a tellement rouler, et aucune des villes n'était sur la carte, j'espérais qu'on tombe sur une qui m'aurais aider a nous retrouver, mais rien. »

« Jusqu'a ce matin? » Demanda la brune se souvenant de leur petite conversation quand elles mangeaient.

« J'ai menti. » Avoua Quinn.

« Alors tu sais vraiment pas ou on est? »

« Non, je sais même pas dans quel État nous sommes, j'ai pas vu un seul panneau sur cette foutue route. » S'énerva Quinn.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit, on serait revenu sur nos pas pour trouver la bonne route. »

« C'est-ce que j'ai fait Rachel…Je sais plus quand, t'étais occupé avec tes magazines et j'ai rebrousser chemin, mais ça n'a servit a rien, j'ai rouler des heures dans le mauvais sens, et j'ai prit une autres direction, mais toujours aucune villes sur cette putain de carte… »

Rachel regarda Quinn « Écoute, c'est pas grave, on va trouver, t'aurais juste du me le dire avant, tu comptais continuer comme ça longtemps? »

« Je sais pas, le plus longtemps possible j'imagine, je voulais pas que tu me prenne pour une incapable, je voulais être forte pour nous deux, et pas te faire paniquer, déjà que t'es là dedans a cause de moi. » Expliqua Quinn.

Rachel prit la tête de Quinn entre ses mains et força la blonde a la regarder dans les yeux. « A partir de maintenant on se dit tout ok? » Dit la brune. « Tu veux que je sois totalement ouverte avec toi, et je suis d'accord, mais toi aussi tu dois tout me dire. Ça ne marchera pas si c'est que dans un seul sens, on doit faire un effort toute les deux comprit? »

« C'est qui la mère poule maintenant? » Demanda Quinn pour rigoler.

Rachel secoua la tête en souriant et prit Quinn dans ses bras.

« Aller fini la séance émotion. » Dit Quinn en se dégageant des bras de Rachel. « Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir. »

Rachel approuva « Tu veux que je conduise un peu? »

Quinn acquiesça de la tête. Elles changèrent leur place et Rachel reprit la route. Il était 2h du matin quand elles arrivèrent enfin dans une ville. Les néon d'un petit motel miteux clignotait a l'entré de la ville.

Rachel se gara et Quinn sorti de la voiture. « Attends moi, il fait sombre. » Dit Rachel en verrouillant les portes avant de suivre Quinn.

Quinn frappa a la porte, personne ne répondit. Elle insista encore et une lumière s'allument a l'intérieur. Un homme d'un 50ene d'année poussa le rideau pour voir qui frappait a une heure pareil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?! » Demanda l'homme agacer.

« Une chambre s'il vous plait. » Dit Quinn craignant que l'homme refuse.

« Vous avez de la chance, venez là. » Il leur fit signe d'entré, il remplis le registre et Quinn paya.

Il les guida vers la chambre. « C'est dernière de libre. » Leur précisa-t-il en enfonçant les clés dans la serrure pour ouvrir la chambre.

« Ça ira très bien merci. » Répondit Quinn. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et reparti se coucher.

Quinn alla chercher leur affaires et posa le tout a coté du grand lit. Rachel s'était déjà allonger au milieu du lit.

« Bouge de là la naine » Dit Quinn en allant bien fermé la porte de la chambre, Rachel roula péniblement vers la gauche, laissant la place a Quinn sur la droite. Quinn se jeta a son tour dans le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer.

Rachel se mit a rire avant d'eteindre la lumière.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, Quinn ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit l'odeur du café lui chatouiller les narines.

Rachel était allongé par terre, sur le ventre, en train de manger ce qui avait l'air d'être de la brioche.

Quinn s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Rachel leva la tête et lui sourit. « Bonjour! » Dit elle enthousiaste.

« Bonjour Rachel. » Marmonna Quinn, définitivement pas une personne du matin. Rachel ce leva, attrapa un gobelet de café de l'apporta a Quinn avant de s'asseoir a coté de la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux. « T'es de bonne humeur toi. » s'étonna Quinn.

« J'ai trop bien dormi, presque cinq heures de sommeil!t'imagine? » S'exclama Rachel tout sourire.

« Une vrai pile électrique. » Confirma Quinn. « Et merci pour le café. »

« T'as de quoi manger là. » Ajouta la brune en rapprochant les gâteaux qu'elle avait acheté.

« Merci, je crève de faim, je me souvient même pas si on a manger hier? » Demanda la blonde en réfléchissant.

Rachel s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en face de Quinn. « Non, on était préoccuper par le fait qu'on soit perdu. » Expliqua la brune.

« Encore désolé pour ça… » Dit Quinn.

« C'est rien, d'ailleurs en allant acheter le petit déjeuner, j'ai demander a une vieille dame où on était, elle m'a dit qu'on se trouvait dans… l'Oklahoma… » Fini par dire Rachel.

Quinn s'étouffa avec sa brioche. « Quoi?! »

« Oui Quinn, l'Oklahoma… »

« Putain on est carrément a l'opposer de notre direction, on a du bien tourner en rond sérieux. » Dit Quinn en réalisant où elles se trouvaient. « T'es lever depuis longtemps? »

« Je me suis réveillé vers 7h30, j'avais mal a l'épaule, pourquoi? »

« Comme ça, et c'est quel heure là? »

Rachel sorti son téléphone, de sa poche. « Presque 11h… »

« Ok, et ton épaule ça va mieux? » Demanda Quinn en regardant Rachel qui tenait legerement son épaule.

« Oui ça va, c'est rien, c'est juste que t'as dormi a moitié sur moi cette nuit et comme je suis pas tres musclé et que j'ai pas l'habitude… »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Désolé, il fallait me pousser. »

« Non, t'avais l'air si bien, et puis je me s'entais rassuré avec toi contre moi, j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. » Sourit Rachel.

Quinn secoua la tête. « Ouais, bah t'y habitue pas. » Dit Quinn se levant du lit.

Après s'être laver et préparer les filles quittèrent le motel. C'est Rachel qui prit le volant. Quinn elle étudiait la carte, en sachant où elles se trouverait a peut près, elle pouvait maintenant chercher un itinéraire.

« Roule doucement, si on croise quelqu'un on demande la direction de Santa Fe. De là on prendra la route principale, on risquerait de se perdre sur les routes de campagne avec cette carte… » Expliqua Quinn. « Une fois a Santa Fe, si on se débrouille bien, il nous faudra deux voir trois jours pour arriver a Seattle. »

« Seattle? C'est là que sont tes parents? » Demanda Rachel.

« Oui, j'ai reçu un nouveau message de ma mère ce matin. » Répondit Quinn.

« Ils vont bien? » Demanda alors la brunette.

« J'en sais rien, elle dit juste, 'on est a Seattle'. » Répondit la blonde.

« Tu ne veux pas les appeler? » Demanda Rachel.

« Je peux pas, c'est pas un téléphone normal, c'est le téléphone pour les cas d'urgence, il reçoit juste les messages de ma mère, je ne peut ni répondre ni téléphoné avec, c'est pour des raisons de sécurité tu comprends? »

« Je vois oui, en parlant de ça, on pourra faire une pause que j'appel mes pères? »

« Bien sur, tu n'auras qu'a les appeler quand on s'arrêtera pour manger. »

« D'accord. » Sourit Rachel.

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour demander la route a un homme qui se fit un plaisir d'aider les deux jeunes filles. Elles suivirent la direction indiquer par l'homme et arrivèrent a Santa Fe vers treize heure et demi. Quinn décida de se pauser un petit moment pour manger.

Rachel en profita pour s'éloigné un peu et téléphoné a ses parents.

« Rachel?! » Répondit Leroy tout excité. « On commençait s'inquiété mon petit cœur. »

« Désolé paps, j'ai pas pu vous téléphoner avant. Vous aller bien? »

« C'est surtout a toi qu'il faut demander ça… » Répondit son père.

« Je vais bien » Le rassura Rachel. « J'ai pas fait une nuit complète depuis que je suis parti mais ça va. » Expliqua la brunette.

« Et la petite Fabray, elle est gentille avec toi au moins? »

« Oui, t'inquiète pas, elle est très gentille, je la pensais pas comme ça d'ailleurs, elle se montre assez protectrice, même si elle ne baisse jamais la garde et qu'elle ne montre jamais ses vrai sentiments, c'est une fille bien, je me sens comme si je ne craignait rien avec elle. » Répondit honnêtement Rachel.

« Tu dis pas ça juste pour nous rassurer j'espère? »

« Non paps, Quinn est génial. »

« Tu rentres quand? Le lycée a déjà téléphoné deux fois depuis que t'es parti pour savoir quand est-ce que tu reprends les cours… »

« Je sais pas trop, étant donné qu'on s'est perdu et qu'on a pas mal tourner en rond, on devrait rejoindre les parents de Quinn après demain au plus tard. Et dès que tout ça est réglé je rentre. »

« Très bien, ton père commence a se morfondre alors faite vite. »

« Vous me manquez. » Dit Rachel.

« Tu nous manque atrocement aussi mon petit cœur, faites attention a vous surtout. On t'aime Rach. »

« Je vous aime aussi. Bisous. »

« Bisous. » Répondit Leroy avant de raccrocher. Rachel essuya ses larmes, et retourna au près de Quinn pour manger un peu.

Elle mangèrent en silence, jusqu'a que Quinn décide de reprendre la route.

« On va où là alors? » Demanda Rachel en mettant le contact.

« Direction Salt lake city. » Répondit Quinn. « En espérant qu'on y arrive ce soir, sinon on s'arrêtera pour dormir avant… »

Rachel acquiesça et suivit la direction que lui donnait Quinn, qui suivait la carte et les panneaux autour d'elles.

La route paraissait interminable, les premier jours la fatigue ne se fait pas vraiment ressentir, mais au bout de la quatrième nuit en cavale, le corps commence a ressentir les effets du stresse et du manque de sommeil. Quinn avait de legers maux de tête, et Rachel avait des courbatures. Elles firent une toute petite pause pour manger vers 20h avant de se remettre en route toujours aussi fatigué vers la destination prévu.

Elles arrivèrent finalemant a Salt lake city vers une heure du matin.

« Gare toi là Rach, on dirait que ce bar est ouvert. » Elles descendirent et entrèrent dans le bar, c'était bruyant et il y faisait chaud, ça sentait aussi la transpiration et la cigarette, mais il y avait une ambiance festive. Il était marqué, que le propriétaire louait des chambres.

Quinn et Rachel s'avancaient donc vers le comptoir, sous l'œil intrigué des hommes assit avec leur verre près du patron.

« Je peux vous aider mes jolies? » Demanda ce qui semblait être le patron. Un homme d'une 40ène d'années, en chemise rouge a carreaux, et moustache, il avait les yeux rouge, et semblait bien atteint par l'alcool qu'il avait du boire durant la soirée.

« On voudrait savoir si il vous reste une chambre de libre pour cette nuit? » Demanda Rachel voyant que Quinn était choquer par l'état d'ivresse dans le quel se trouvait la plus part des clients autour d'elles.

« Je sais pas mes jolies, vous vous y prenez un peu tard. » Les nargua le patron du bar.

Quinn se ressaisit. « Je vous donne 200 dollars pour une chambre. » Dit Quinn avant que le patron du bar puisse ajouté autre chose.

« Mais c'est qu'elle sais parler affaire la petite. » Sourit il en faisant signe aux filles de le suivre.

Rachel s'accrocha au bras de Quinn avant de s'approcher de l'oreille de la blonde pour lui chuchoter quelques mots. « J'ai un peu peur de passer la nuit ici Quinn… »

« T'inquiète pas. » Répondit simplement Quinn. Ils montèrent a l'étage, et traversèrent un long couloir avant que le patron s'arrête devant une des portes. « C'est la dernière de libre mes jolies. » Dit il en ouvrant la porte avant de confier la clé a Quinn.

Les filles acquiescèrent avant de retourner en bas chercher leur affaires. Quinn donna l'argent au patron puis signa le registre avant de monter avec Rachel.

Elles entrèrent et posèrent leur sac et valise au sol avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit une place dans la chambre. Quinn soupira. « En plus d'être tomber dans le plus rustre des bar de la ville, il va falloir que je dorme par terre. »

« Ça va pas la tête, tu ne vas pas dormir par terre. » Répondit Rachel en fronçant les sourcils. « On peut très bien partager le lit comme la nuit dernière. »

« Rachel, la nuit dernière on avait un grand lit, là il est minuscule. » Répondit Quinn en montrant du doigt le lit pour Rachel le regarde bien. « On rentrera jamais a deux dessus. »

« Tu serais pas en train de dire que je suis grosse? » Demanda Rachel agacer par les manière de Quinn.

« Mais non, ne dit pas ce que j'ai pas dit. » Se défendit Quinn. « Tu es très bien, c'est ce lit qui est trop petit. »

« Très bien alors prend le lit et moi je dors par terre, de toute manière pour le peu que je vais dormir ça suffira. » Dit la brune.

Quinn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir par terre peut être?! »

« Alors moi je ne dois pas dormir par terre mais toi oui? » Demanda la brune de plus en plus énerver par le comportement de Quinn.

« C'est moi qui dors par terre point final! » Dit Quinn en s'asseyant au sol. Elle attrapa son sac et l'installa de manière a faire un oreiller.

« Tu le prends comme ça, et bien moi aussi je dors par terre. » Dit Rachel en éteignant la lumière avant de s'allonger par terre elle aussi, la tête sur sa valise.

Après quelques minutes de silence dans le noir, Quinn se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Rachel. « Tu sais qu'on est ridicule là? »

« C'est toi qui es ridicule Quinn, je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait dormir a deux dans le lit si tu voulais. » Répondit Rachel elle aussi toujours par terre la tête sur sa valise qui lui semblait dure comme de la pierre.

Quinn soupira. « T'as raison, mais j'ai eu peur… »

« Peur de quoi? » Demanda Rachel pas sure de comprendre.

« De te monter dessus une nouvelle fois… et de me sentir bien moi aussi près de toi… »Avoua la blonde.

Rachel se mit a rire. « Aller vient, il n'y a pas de mal si tu es bien près de moi, et que suis bien près de toi alors c'est parfait non? » Dit Rachel en se relevant. Grâce la lumière de la ville, Rachel arrivait a distinguer Quinn dans la pénombre. Elle lui tendit la main. Quinn la saisit et se releva. Elles s'installèrent alors dans le lit pour pouvoir enfin dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn se réveilla une fois dans la nuit, et trouva Rachel en train de ronfler, bien installer au creux de ses bras. Quinn sourit, elle serra Rachel un peu plus vers elle avant de se rendormir. Ce n'est ensuite que lorsqu'une lumière l'éblouit qu'elle se réveilla de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé Quinn… » S'excusa Rachel a toute vitesse. « Je pensais pas que le flash était si fort. » Expliqua la brunette avec son appareil photo jetable en main.

Quinn grogna. Et Rachel sourit. « Et si t'arrêtais de me prendre en photo? Tu gâches ta pellicule pour rien là. » Marmonna Quinn.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas pu résister, tu aurais vu ta tête, je te ferais passer un double quand j'irais les faire développer. » Répondit Rachel joyeusement.

Quinn roula des yeux avant de replonger sa tête dans l'oreiller, sous l'oeil amuser de Rachel. Puis Quinn réalisa que Rachel était dans le lit, elle releva la tête aussi tôt. « Mais t'es toujours au lit? C'est quelle heure? » Demanda la blonde.

« Huit heure et demi, je me suis réveiller il y a dix minutes. » Précisa Rachel en souriant.

Quinn sourit. « Dit donc t'as bien dormi alors? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je dors bien avec toi… » Dit Rachel. Quinn lui sourit avant de se découvrir et d'enfiler un pantalon. Rachel sorti aussi du lit.

Une fois prête, et leurs affaires rangé, les filles prirent la voiture pour s'aventurer en ville.

Elles trouvèrent un café plus chic que le bar où elles avaient dormit, et en profitèrent pour déjeuner quelques chose. Elles firent un petit tour a pied dans la ville manière de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, passer des jours assit dans une voiture ça faisait souffrir les genoux.

Salt lake city était plutôt une ville accueillante avec son lot de touristes. Il y avait de jolies battisses, et le centre ville était très animé notamment en ce jour, où un grand marcher trônait sur la place centrale.

« Regarde Quinn, c'est le Joseph Smith mémorial building, il est magnifique! » S'écria Rachel en montrant un grand bâtiment blanc a l'architecture imposante.

« Il est magnifique » Confirma Quinn en l'observant attentivement.

« Viens! » Lui dit Rachel en lui prenant la main, l'entraînent ainsi avec elle. Rachel accosta une vielle dame. « Excusez moi, pourriez vous nous prendre mon amie et moi devant ce bâtiment ? » Demanda Rachel tout sourire a la vieille dame.

La vieille dame acquiesça et leur fit signe d'aller s'installer devant l'immense monument blanc.

Une fois la photo prise, Rachel récupéra son appareil toute contente, en n'oubliant pas de remercier la vieille dame.

« On devrait peut être y aller Rach. Il est 10h30 » Proposa Quinn.

C'est ainsi qu'elle retournèrent a la voiture pour reprendre la route.

Il était 15h quand elles décidèrent de s'arrêter enfin pour manger, elles se trouvaient a Twin Falls. Le repas se fit plutôt rapidement, Quinn pressa Rachel lui disant qui fallait qu'elles ailles quelques part le plus vite possible. Rachel semblait perplexe, mais Quinn avait l'air tellement enthousiaste d'aller dans cette endroit mystérieux que Rachel se contenta de manger le plus vite possible.

Rachel compris vite ou Quinn voulait aller quand elle vit les panneaux que suivait la blonde. Les chutes de Shoshone…

Une fois arriver, Rachel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était magnifiques. Des chutes d'eau au milieu d'un paysage aride. Rachel prit quelques photo, puis demanda a Quinn de la prendre de manière a ce qu'on vois les chutes derrière elle. La blonde s'exécuta, puis Rachel prit Quinn dans la même position. Les deux jeune fille était émerveiller par une telle beauté.

Un homme leur proposa de prendre un ferry pour allez sur la rivière et voir les chutes d'en bas et surtout de plus près. Quinn et Rachel se regardèrent avant de sourire.

Le ferry tanguait un peu, il y avait une dizaine de personnes sur le bateau. Avec le vents, elles recevaient les éclaboussures de l'eau, c'était frai et agréable. Quinn se mit a rire quand elles reçurent de plus en plus d'eau et que Rachel et elle finirent toute mouillés.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. » Dit Rachel a l'oreille de Quinn pour qu'elle entende a cause du bruit de l'eau qui tombait.

Quinn secoua la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer. La brunette pris une photo. Le bateau commença a tourner légèrement quand une secousse fit peur aux passagers, Rachel et Quinn s'attrapèrent par la main. Le conducteur du ferry les rassura, tout était normal, ça faisait ça a cause du changement de direction. Mais elles gardèrent leur mains l'une dans l'autre jusqu'à leur descente du bateau.

Une fois la visite fini, elles rejoignirent leur voiture. Rachel était encore dans les nuages. Elle ne se remettait pas d'avoir vu une chose pareil dans sa vie. Pour elle, une fille plutôt timide, légèrement intello qui n'a jamais quitter sa ville, c'était inespéré de voir de si belle chutes d'eau.

« Ça t'a plu? » Demanda alors Quinn.

« C'était génial Quinn, je te remercierais jamais assez je crois. » Répondit la brune.

« T'as pas a me remercier Rachel, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, vu la situation… Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de voir des chutes d'eau. » Sourit Quinn.

Une fois sur la route, Quinn conseilla a Rachel de fermer sa vitre. « Je sais que t'aimerais bien sécher mais là on va plutôt attraper froid… » Expliqua la blonde en train de conduire.

Rachel s'exécuta. « On est rester longtemps aux chutes, tu crois qu'on va atteindre la prochaine ville avant la nuit? »

« Je pense oui, elle n'est pas très loin et c'est que 18h. » Répondit Quinn.

Après une heure et demi de route, Quinn savait qu'elles approchaient de la ville de Boise. Elle commença a ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelques chose, puis hésita et fini par ne rien dire.

Rachel qui comprit hocha un sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien, c'est rien. » Répondit alors Quinn.

Rachel soupira. « Tu vas pas recommencer, on dois être ouverte l'une a l'autre Quinn. » Lui dit Rachel.

« Non mais c'est pas ça, je voulais dire un truc, mais tu vas trouver que c'est bête. » Dit alors la blonde.

« Si tu me dis pas tu ne saura jamais… » Lui répondit Rachel en souriant.

« J-je…Non c'est bête Rachel laisse tomber. »

« Quinn accouche! »

Quinn fit les gros yeux face au ton autoritaire de la brunette. « Bien, je me demandais si tu voulais pas qu'on mange au resto ce soir, ou même a la cafeteria? Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on a pas eu un vrai repas, genre avec une entrée un plat et un dessert, et puis ça pourrait être sympa, de sortir un peu de se tresse et de passer un bon moment ensemble. » Argumenta Quinn.

Rachel en resta la bouche ouverte.

« Tu vois, je savais que tu trouverais ça nul… » Dit alors Quinn. « Oublie, c'était débile »

« Non… non Quinn, c'est une bonne idée, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas a ça. » Expliqua la brune. « Je pensais que t'allais me parler de routes a prendre, ou de villes où tu voulais t'arrêter, je pensais pas que tu voulais aller manger quelques part et passer du temps avec moi autre que par obligation. »

Quinn se mit a rire. « Je te lai dit le premier jour de voyage, t'es plutôt cool comme fille. » Rachel se mit a rougir. « Et puis c'est moi qui paye! » Ajouta Quinn.

« Vu comme ça alors c'est d'accord! » Plaisanta Rachel.

Il était 20h quand les filles entrèrent dans la ville de Boise, la nuit commençait a tomber, et les lumières de la villes éclairaient les rues. Quinn proposa de trouver un hôtel avant de chercher un endroit pour manger. Rachel qui était du même avis, l'aida a chercher.

Une fois la chambre réserver. Rachel expliqua a Quinn qu'elle avait vu un petit restaurent deux rues plus loin par là où elles étaient arriver.

Elles décidèrent d'y aller a pied, pour pouvoir marcher un peu et discuter. Quinn raconta a Rachel la fois ou Finn l'avait invité au Breadstix, une vrai catastrophe, il s'était renverser de la sauce dessus, avait fait tomber son verre, et oublier son porte-monnaie chez lui…

« Du coup j'ai du payer l'addition, qui était super élever parce que monsieur avait choisit deux plats exotique, sans penser que je n'aimerais peut être pas. » Dit Quinn en se rappelant cette horrible soirée. « C'était loin du dîné romantique que j'espérais, ce type est un boulet. Je ne suis plus jamais sorti avec lui après ça. » Précisa Quinn en rigolant.

Voyant que Rachel ne rigolait pas Quinn paniqua. « J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas? C'est finn? Tu l'aime bien? »

« Non, il est sympa quand on doit chanter ensemble au Glee club, mais c'est tout il ne me parle jamais a par ça. » Répondit Rachel.

« Bah alors pourquoi tu me fait une tête pareil? » Demanda Quinn.

« C'est juste que j'ai jamais été invité a dîné, même pas par un boulet… » Avoua la brune.

Quinn sentit la tristesse de Rachel. « Écoute, étant donné que c'est moi qui paye, considère cette soirée comme une invitation. » Proposa Quinn.

« Ça ne te gène pas? » Demanda alors Rachel.

« D'inviter au resto la fille qui ma sauver de la mafia? Non au contraire. » Sourit Quinn en prenant Rachel par la bras. « Assez parler, on est arrivé. »


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois a l'intérieur du restaurant un homme les accueilli et leur proposa des tables. Quinn et Rachel s'installèrent alors qu'un serveur leur apportait la carte.

Quinn regarda ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant puis fit son choix, Rachel fit de même.

Elles se mirent a discuter le temps que les plats arrivent. Rachel raconta a Quinn qu'elle rêvait de monter un groupe un jours, Quinn fut étonné, mais Rachel semblait si passionner a propos de ça que Quinn voulu en savoir plus sur la brunette.

« Et je suppose que tu seras la chanteuse du groupe. » Dit alors Quinn.

Rachel haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas, mais je veux aussi jouer de la guitare. » Expliqua la brune. « C'est un de mes instrument préféré après la piano. »

« Tu joues de la guitare? » Demanda Quinn intrigué.

« Oui, mon père, Leroy avait un groupe quand il était jeune. Et il m'a appris petit a jouer de la guitare et de la basse. » Commença a raconter Rachel. « Et le piano, c'est mon autre père qui me l'a appris petite aussi. J'aime énormément ce qui touche la musique. »

« Je vois ça » Sourit Quinn. « J'aimerais t'entendre jouer un jour. » Dit la blonde. « Je t'es déjà entendu chanter et tu chantes très bien alors je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu dois jouer. »

Rachel se mit a rougir. « Je ne suis pas non plus une virtuose de la musique. » Répondit Rachel gêné.

Quinn se mit a rire. « Je suis sure que tu as quand même beaucoup de talent. »

Rachel baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rouge de nouveau. Puis regarda Quinn en souriant. « Et toi? Tu as une passion? »

« J'aime aussi la musique, mais je suis pas très douer un instrument a la main. » Rigola Quinn. « Je joue un peu d'harmonica, très peu, j'ai essayer la guitare un jour, mais c'était une catastrophe! Mon père a cacher ma guitare je ne sais où tellement je jouais mal. » Expliqua Quinn. « Sinon, j'aime beaucoup l'art. J'aime des chansons pas très connues avec des clips tordu. En gros tout ce qui est bizarre m'intéresse. »

« J'ai des chances de t'intéresser alors! » Dit Rachel morte de rire.

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi avant de reprendre plus calmement. « Dit pas de bêtises, t'es pas bizarre Rachel, t'es juste différente. » Rachel fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Mais dans un bon sens. » Ajouta rapidement Quinn.

Le repas continua sur cette touche de joie et de découverte de l'une de l'autre jusqu'au dessert.

La crème brûlé de Quinn, et la glace chocolat vanille de Rachel venaient d'arriver sur leur table quand un homme demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Tout le restaurant était alors plongé dans un grand silence. Un groupe d'hommes en costumes entrèrent.

Ils était tous muni d'instruments. Ils commencèrent a jouer un morceau romantique.

L'homme qui avait demander le silence, s'agenouilla devant la femme avec qui il mangeait.

« Louisa. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je suis immédiatement tombé sous le charme. On s'est rapprocher petit a petit, on a appris a se connaître, et on s'est tout de suite entendu a merveille. C'est toi qui a fait le premier pas, tu m'as embrasser la première, et pour moi ça a été un pure bonheur. Depuis que nous somme ensemble ma vie est plus que combler, tu es ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Sans toi je ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux, alors je te le demande, ici et aujourd'hui. Veux tu être ma femme? »

La femme qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes de joie, se leva, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. « Bien sure que je le veux! Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. » Dit elle en serrant son futur mari dans ses bras.

Le scène avait émue toute la salle. Rachel essuya les larmes qu'elle avait au coin des yeux et se mit a rire quand elle vit que Quinn pleurait aussi. « Non mais regarde nous! » Plaisanta Rachel.

« De vrai madeleines. » Ajouta Quinn en souriant. « En tout cas elle en a de la chance. Elle a trouvé un fiancé romantique. »

« Oui, c'est pas tout le monde qui a droit a une telle demande. » Confirma Rachel en continuant de manger sa glace.

Une fois fini, le serveur déposa l'addition sur la table. Quinn déposa l'argent dans la petite coupole en laissant un pourboire pour le serveur.

Il faisait plutôt bon dehors malgré l'heure tardive. Elles étaient presque arrivé a leur hotel quand Rachel arrêta Quinn.

« Attends. » Dit Rachel en regardant Quinn dans les yeux. « Merci. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Quinn, c'est la meilleur que j'ai jamais passé, et je dis pas ça parce que c'est une des seules que j'ai passé, mais parce que vraiment c'était super. »

Quinn sourit. « Merci a toi d'avoir bien voulu venir avec moi. » Répondit Quinn en prenant Rachel dans ses bras. Rachel se laissa aller dans l'étreinte accueillante de Quinn. Après plusieurs minutes, Rachel se racla la gorge et s'écarta doucement. Quinn rougit. « Désolé, c'est juste que c'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un a serrer quand on est loin de sa famille. »

« T'inquiète pas Quinn, je comprends, mais on va pas rester ici toute la nuit? » Demanda la brune.

« Ça te dérange si on rentre pas de suite? »

Rachel haussa les épaules. « Non, mais où veux tu aller, a cette heure si tout est fermé. »

« Je sais pas, on pourrait juste marcher encore un peu et discuté. » Proposa Quinn.

Rachel sourit. « D'accord. On a cas aller par là. » Elle montra la rue en face d'elles.

« Je te suis. » Répondit Quinn en passa son bras sous celui de Rachel. « Parle moi encore du groupe que tu aimerais monter un jour. »

Sur ce elles se baladèrent dans les rues aux alentours de leur hôtel, jusqu'à qu'elles tombent sur un parc. « Le Julia Devis park » Lu Rachel sur le panneau a l'entré du parc.

Les grilles étaient fermés, mais les filles sautèrent les rambardes pour entré dedans. Quinn fit la courte échelle a Rachel qui une fois a cheval sur la murette tendit la main a Quinn pour l'aider a monter a son tour. Elles n'avait plus qu'a sauter de l'autre coté, un jeu d'enfant pour Quinn qui suivait un entraînement très stricte avec le coach Sylvester. Par contre pour Rachel c'etait une autre histoire.

« Aller, saute Rach, c'est pas si haut, et puis au pire tu tombe dans l'herbe. » Dit Quinn en faisant signe a Rachel de venir.

Rachel regarda la distance entre elle et le sol. « C'est trop haut Quinn, j'ai peur de me casser une cheville, ou pire! »

« Cri pas, tu vas ameuter tout le quartier! » Chuchota Quinn. « Laisse toi tomber alors, je te rattrape. »

« T'es sure? » Demanda la brune inquiète.

« Foi de cheerleader. » Promis Quinn.

Rachel avala alors sa salive et sauta. Quinn la rattrapa mais avec l'élan de Rachel elles basculèrent et tombèrent au sol, Rachel sur Quinn.

Elles se retrouvèrent nez contre nez, et Rachel explosa de rire, posant sa tête dans le cou de Quinn. « Heureusement que tu devais me rattraper! »

« Je t'ai rattraper! Et puis je t'ai dit de te laisser tomber, pas de sauter sur moi. » Se défendit Quinn morte de rire en relâchent l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Rachel, permettant a la brunette de sortir de dessus Quinn. Rachel bascula et s'allongea a coté de Quinn, les bras étendu sur le gazon.

Une fois les deux filles calmés de leur fou rire, Quinn tourna la tête vers Rachel qui fixait le ciel.

« Les étoiles brillent de mille feux ce soir. » Dit la brunette.

« Oui » Répondit Quinn en regardant a son tour le ciel. « C'est magnifique. »

Elles restèrent allongé une bonne demi heure, puis elles décidèrent de rentré ce coucher. Elles sautèrent de nouveau la murette, mais cette fois Rachel trouva une meilleur façon pour passer la murette, elle descendit a moitié le long du mur en arrière sautant au final que d'une petite hauteur sous l'œil amusé de Quinn.

Le gérant de l'hôtel qui était encore a l'accueil, leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant qu'elles ne rejoignent leur chambre. En entrant, Rachel vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans la chambre.

« Ça t'embêté pas si j'ai pris une chambre avec un lit pour deux? » Demanda alors Quinn. « C'est moins chère. » En fait, ça Quinn s'en fichait, elle voulais juste avoir Rachel a coté d'elle une fois encore. Ça la rassurait, et elle dormait mieux. Et apparemment il était de même pour Rachel.

« Non, c'est bon, on va bien dormir. » Répondit simplement Rachel en se changeant.

Quinn se tourna dos a Rachel et elle se changea elle aussi avant de s'installer dans le lit.

Rachel s'allongea a son tour puis elles se mit a penser a leur soirée. « Tu y crois toi aux âmes sœurs? » Demanda la brune a Quinn.

Quinn réfléchi un peu avant de répondre. « Je pense que oui. Tu connais Brittany Pierce et Santana Lopez? »

« Les deux cheerios toujours avec toi? La blonde me souri parfois, mais elle n'est jamais venue me parler. Probablement a cause du regard noir que me lance la brune…» Dit Rachel.

« Ce sont bien elles, la brune c'est Santana et la bonde Brittany. Et bien elles n'en ont probablement pas conscience, mais ce sont de vrai âmes sœurs. Tu les verrais, elles sont si complice et toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Elle se comprennent en un regard, et se complète a merveille. » Expliqua la blonde. « J'aimerais pouvoir vivre ça avec mon âme sœur. »

Rachel écoutait attentivement. « Moi je ne sais pas si j'ai une âme sœur. »

« Si, je suis sure que tu en as une, comme tout le monde, il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. » Lui répondit Quinn. « Parfois ce qu'on cherche le plus est juste devant nos yeux… »

« T'as sûrement raison. » Répondit Rachel en prennent Quinn dans ses bras avant qu'elles ne s'endorment.

Vers 4h du matin, Rachel se réveilla, et n'arriva plus a dormir. Elle resta au lit, avec Quinn dans ses bras en attendant que le temps passe. Elle repensa a ce que lui avait dit Quinn la veille sur les âmes sœurs et sourit en se disant qu'elle aimerais que Quinn soit cette personne. Cela faisait quelques jours elle était constamment avec la blonde et Rachel s'était rendu compte qu'elle appréciait énormément Quinn, malgré ses allures de garce au lycée, c'était une fille attentionné, qui aimait l'affection et le calme. Une personne douce et gentille. Rachel se demandait pourquoi Quinn n'était pas comme ça au lycée, elle-même, cette fille tendre et généreuse.

Puis elle réalisa qu'être au lycée, c'était comme être sur un chant de bataille. Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde ou te tu fait écraser par les autres.

Rachel se demandait aussi, si Quinn allait vraiment faire ce qu'elle avait dit, venir au Glee club dès leur retour, si elle allait lui parler au lycée, et arrêté de l'humilier sans arrêt.

Rachel pensait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure tourné, et il était déjà l'heure de se lever. Quinn entre ouvrit les yeux et regarda Rachel.

« T'es réveiller depuis longtemps? »

Rachel fit la moue. « Je sais pas trop, quelques heures peut être. Mais j'ai presque fait une nuit complète. »

« C'est bien alors. » Répondit Quinn en enfouissant sa tête vers Rachel.

Rachel roula des yeux. « Non, on doit se préparer on va bientôt arriver a Seattle il faut partir le plus tôt possible si on veux retrouver tes parents rapidement. »

« Ok ok. » Marmonna Quinn. « Juste quelques minutes de plus. »

Rachel secoua la tête. « T'es irrattrapable, aller debout. » Lui dit la brune en sortant du lit.


	10. Chapter 10

Il était 6h30 quand les filles quittèrent l'hôtel, en saluant le gérant qui avait été plus que sympathique avec elles. Il y avait très peu de monde sur la route principale a cette heure ci.

Vers 8h par contre, ce n'était plus la même histoire, la route était pleine de voitures. Elles arrivèrent a rouler quand même. Le trafic était ralenti, mais les voitures circulaient correctement, il leur avait fallut deux heures pour faire un trajet faisable en moins d'une heure, mais c'était mieux que de subir de gros, gros bouchons.

Le pire a été vers midi, beaucoup de voitures doublaient, entrait et sortait de la grande rocade sur laquelle se trouvaient Quinn et Rachel.

C'était Quinn qui était au volant. Et la circulation commençait a bouchonner. Rachel soupira quand des voitures les dépassèrent par la gauche, pour bouchonner encore plus quelques mètres plus loin. Rachel regardait les voitures derrière grâce au rétroviseur.

« Il y a un sacré fille derrière, et ne parlons pas de devant… » Dit la brune quand soudain quelques chose attira son attention. « Quinn?! »

« Quoi? » Répondit la blonde blasé de devoir rouler au pas.

Rachel fixait toujours le rétroviseur apeurer par ce qu'elle venait de voir. « Quinn il y a deux voitures noires aux vitres teintés derrière! »

Quinn regarda derrière a son tour. « Tu crois que c'est eux?! »

« Je sais pas Quinn, mais on a pas mal traîner ces dernier jours et là on est sur une route très fréquenté, avec ma voiture, ils nous on peut être retrouver… » Dit la brune en fixant toujours les voitures derrière elles.

« Combien de voitures nous sépare a ton avis? » Demanda Quinn qui resta un minimum concentré sur la route.

Rachel regarda bien. « Je dirais une vingtaine, pas plus. »

« Très bien » Dit Quinn. Elle profita d'un écartement devant pour doubler deux voitures, puis elle força le passage, manquant de se fait rentré dedans a plusieurs reprise pour doubler encore. « Ils sont loin? »

« Les deux voitures n'ont pas réussi a te suivre, mais ils on doubler un peu. » Expliqua la brune.

Quinn se faufila autant que possible a travers les voitures qui bouchonnaient jusqu'a qu'elle arrive a une sorti.

« On les vois presque plus, mais ils essayent aussi de doubler. » Dit Rachel.

Quinn prit la sorti, une autre voiture la suivit, elle arriva a un rond point. « On prend le centre ville. » Dit la blonde en suivant les panneaux nécessaires.

Elles prirent l'avenue principale et traversairent toute la ville, il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, il ne faisait pas tres beau, le soleil appaaraissait et disparaissait derriere les nuages qui passait dans le ciel. Rachel vit que les deux voitures noires les avaient suivit. Quinn accéléra, et a la sorti de la ville, elle continua pres d'un bois. Elle roulait le plus vite possible, Rachel se tenait a la poigné au dessus d'elle pour ne pas trop être secouer. Pour le moment, il n'y avait plus personne derrière. Quinn en profita pour s'arrêter dans le contre bas lorqu'elle vit un chemin de terre. Elle descendit de la voiture.

« Prend le volant vite! » Dit elle a Rachel qui sauta d'un fauteuil a l'autre.

Quinn décrocha la barrière en fer a toute vitesse et l'ouvrit pour Rachel qui entra sur un petit chemin dans les bois. Quinn lui fit signe d'avancer encore. La brune s'exécuta. Quinn referma et fit signe a Rachel d'avancer encore plus loin.

Une fois bien enfoncer dans les bois Rachel commença a s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Quinn revenir. Elle sorti de la voiture et marcha en plein dans un flaque de boue. La chemin était tout terreux et la foret semblait immense.

Rachel attrapa un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer sa chaussure quand Quinn arriva en courrant.

« C'est bon, les deux voitures on continuer tout droit là bas. » Dit la blonde.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Bon ça va, mais on va pas rester là? »

« Non, on fait une petit pause et on repart, en plus le temps se gâte. » Répondit Quinn en voyant le vent se lever. « On ferait mieux de remonter dans la voiture si on veux pas avoir plus de boue sur nos chaussures. » Rachel acquiesça.

Après une dizaines de minutes Quinn proposa de reprendre la route. Rachel prit le volant. « Il faut qu'on face demi tour, je me vois pas faire le chemin en marche arrière… » Proposa Rachel.

« On est a quoi? 800metres de la route là non? » Demanda la blonde.

« J'en sais rien, mais vu l'état du chemin, je préfère pas le tenter. »

« D'accord, avance encore, on verra bien où ça mène. » Dit la blonde en mettant sa ceinture. « Il pleut? »

« On dirait bien. » Répondit Rachel en voyant les quelques goûtes tomber sur le pare-brise.

Il fallut 5minutes de plus pour qu'une grosse averse tombe. Rachel avait les essuie glace a fond, mais elle n'y voyais pas grand-chose. Le vent avait apporter pleins de nuages gris, et le soleil était désormais completement caché. Il faisait sombre, le vent se déchaînait et il pleuvait des cordes.

« C'est fort comment le temps a trop changé d'un coup! » S'écria Quinn qui n'en revenait pas.

« J'ai lu que c'était fréquent dans cette région. » Répondit Rachel. « Ils subissent souvent des orages violents dans le coin. » Expliqua la brune.

« Ça fait flipper en tout cas, regarde les arbres comment il bougent a cause du vent… » Dit Quinn en observant la foret autour d'elle. « Limite ils se couche t'as vu ça? »

« Oui, c'est hallucinant. » Répondit Rachel en regardant par la fenêtre vers le haut des arbres.

Elles arrivèrent au bout du chemin, il y avait une toute petite clairière. C'était suffisant pour pouvoir faire demi tour. Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant les bois, puis le tonnerre se mit a gronder.

Quinn sursauta. « Putain! » Elle mit la main sur son cœur qui battait a fond.

Rachel la regarda avant de se concentrer sur le chemin a suivre. Le vent avait fait tomber quelques branches sur le chemin, et l'une d'elles, accrocha quelques chose sous la voiture. Mais voyant que rien ne clochait, Rachel continua.

Quinn était bien silencieuse, l'orage battait son plein. « Tu m'ouvres la barrière ou j'y vais? » Demanda Rachel arreter a la sortie du chemin.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive. « Ça t'embête pas d'y aller? Je suis pas très rassurer quand il fait orage… » Avoua Quinn.

Rachel la fixa avec les yeux écarquiller. « T'as peur de l'orage? »

« Non, j'ai pas dit ça, j'aime pas trop, ça me surprends, entre les éclairs et le tonnerre, je suis sans arrêt en train de sursauter, et puis c'est impressionnant comme truc. »

« T'as pas a avoir peur, les orages se forment a cause d'une masse d'aire instable, parce que il fait chaud et humide en bas et un froid sec en altitude. Et les éclairs, c'est juste une décharge, un échange électrique a cause des charges opposées sur terre et dans les nuages. Tu n'as rien a craindre. »

« Ouais bah tes explications digne de Wikipédia n'empêcheront pas la foudre de nous tomber dessus. » Répondit Quinn.

Rachel sourit puis secoua la tête. « J'ai compris, je vais ouvrir la barrière, peureuse! » Quinn lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

La brunette descendit de la voiture et décrocha la barrière pour pouvoir la mettre sur le bas coté. Quinn passa sur le siège conducteur et sorti du chemin de terre.

Quand Rachel fini de refermer, Quinn lui laissa la place de conducteur et elles reprirent la route. En reprennent la direction de la ville, elles suivirent les panneaux indiquant une autre ville qui se trouvait sur la carte. Jugent mieux de me pas retourner là ou elles avaient faillit se faire attraper.

Elles étaient a quelques kilomètres de la ville en question quand un des voyants de la voiture s'alluma, puis un second, et un troisième. Soudain en pleine cote, le moteur se mit a forcer, faisant un drôle de bruit et un nuage de fumé sorti de sous le capot. Rachel força un peu plus pour finir de monter la cote et s'arrêta sur le bas coté laissant le moteur refroidir. Un nuage noir sortait de l'avant de la voiture.

« C'est pas possible. » Dit Quinn agacé. « Il est presque 16h, on a pas mangé a midi. Et si les bouchons, la mafia et le temps ne nous avez pas ralenti, on serait déjà a Seattle! » Quinn serra les poings. « Je commence a en avoir marre, et maintenant c'est la voiture. Il faut qu'elle tombe en panne au milieu de la campagne par un temps pareil! »

Rachel baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour rassurer Quinn. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout allait bien ce passer puisque elle n'en savait absolument rien.

Quinn souffla un grand coup, avant de regarder Rachel. « Je suis désolé. Tu dois en avoir marre toi aussi…entre moi et tout les soucis que je t'ai causé… »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu es la meilleur chose qui me sois arriver. Grâce a toi, j'ai quitter Lima, j'ai voyagé, visité de superbes villes. Je fais des trucs de fous, comme sauter les barrières d'un parc en pleine nuit, prendre le bateau pour voir des chutes d'eau, rouler a plus de 100 km/h en ville, j'ai même fait du rallye sur un chemin de terre! » Plaisanta Rachel pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Mais surtout, j'ai découvert l'amitié. »

Quinn voulais dire quelque chose, mais Rachel la coupa. « J'ai l'impression de vivre pour la première fois Quinn. Je me sens libre avec toi. J'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressent depuis que tu m'as embarqué avec toi, et je regrete pour rien au monde de t'avoir écouter ce jour là sur le parking du lycée… »

Quinn se mit a pleurer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour répondre a Rachel. Elle se contenta de juste sourire a la brune a coté d'elle, qui lui sourit aussi avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce genre de gestes se faisait de plus en plus fréquents et Quinn aimais ça. « Désolé d'avoir craquer encore une fois. » Dit Quinn sans quitter les bras de Rachel qu'elle serrait elle aussi fort contre elle.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? » Demanda Rachel après quelques minutes, sa tête posé sur le haut de celle de Quinn, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

« J'en sais rien. » Dit la blonde. « On reste là. »

Rachel roula des yeux. « Sérieusement Quinn. »

« Je suis sérieuse. » Répondit la blonde.

« Quinn. » Insista Rachel.

« Très bien. » Dit finalement Quinn en se détachant péniblement de Rachel. « Il faut qu'on arrive a voir pourquoi ta voiture ne veux plus avancer, et si possible on doit faire les derniers kilomètres restent pour trouver a manger et un endroit ou dormir. »

« Ok » Répondit Rachel. « Tu t'y connais en voiture toi? »

« Pas du tout… » Répondit la blonde.

« Moi j'ai vu mon père faire plusieurs fois, mais j'ai jamais vraiment su comment faire. »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. » Dit Quinn en tirant sur la manette qui ouvre la capot. L'orage s'était légèrement calmer, mais il pleuvait encore.

Elles sortirent de la voiture, capuche sur la tête, et Rachel ouvrit le capot en entier. C'était encore chaud la dessous. Elle le bloqua en l'air grâce a la tige en fer et se pencha au dessus du moteur.

« Ça déjà c'est pas normal si? » Demanda Quinn quand elle vit une branche traverser au milieu des durites sur le coté.

Rachel s'agenouilla et la tira par-dessous pour l'enlever. « Non, c'est sûrement a cause de ça qu'on a des problèmes… on a du se la prendre dans le chemin, j'ai entendu un drôle de 'crac' a un moment mais je pensais l'avoir juste écrasé… »

Une fois la branche dégager elle se pencha de nouveau sur le moteur regardant dans la zone touché par la branche. « Tiens, regarde ce gros tuyau, il a l'air décrocher. Et je crois qu'il est sensé aller là non? »

« Oui on dirait bien. » Dit Quinn en voyant que la durite avait la même taille que le trou ou plus rien n'était brancher.

Rachel la remit en place. « Je sais pas si elle va tenir, mon père met des trucs en fer qui se serrent pour les faire tenir, mais là il a du tomber quand ça s'est décrocher » Expliqua Rachel.

« Et c'est quoi a ton avis ça? » Demanda Quinn en montrant la pièce a laquelle était maintenant raccrocher la durite.

Rachel hésita. « Peut être le turbo. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas enclencher dans la cote et que le moteur a fumé… mais je suis pas sure. Mon père m'a expliquer que quelques truc de base a savoir au cas ou je tomberais en panne. Il ne m'a pas tout expliquer non plus… »

« C'est déjà bien. Moi j'y connais absolument rien alors… » Répondit Quinn. « On tente de reprendre la route? »

« On a pas le choix. » Répondit Rachel en démarrant de nouveau la voiture. « Ça a l'air d'aller, mais on va rouler doucement. »


	11. Chapter 11

Il était 18h quand elles atteignirent la ville. Heureusement pour elles, il y avait un garage a l'entré de la ville. Rachel se gara.

Quinn resta dans la voiture, le temps que Rachel aille demander de l'aide. Un jeune homme, grand brun en salopette bleu la suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Quinn descendit alors a son tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il ouvrit la capot et jeta un coup d'œil. Il sourit a Rachel. « Vous avez fait du très bon boulot mademoiselle. C'est bien la durite du turbo qui a lâcher. » Rachel lui sourit fière d'elle. « Je vais vous remettre un collier et ça devrait aller. » dit il en retournant a l'intérieur de la boutique du garage.

Rachel sourit a Quinn, qui roula des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda alors Rachel.

« Rien. » Soupira Quinn.

« Il y a visiblement quelques chose. Dit moi? »

« C'est ce type, il te drague. » Expliqua alors Quinn.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Lui répondit Rachel. Le jeune brun arriva et fixa la collier, il vérifia le reste.

« Vous avez une autre durite percer là. Je vais vous la changer aussi, sinon vous aller avoir des perte de liquide de refroidissement et ça peut endommager gravement le moteur. Il ne faudrait pas que d'aussi jolies filles tombe en panne dans cette campagne » Ajouta il en montrant le tuyau aux filles.

Rachel Sourit puis regarda la durite de plus pres, voyant qu'effectivement elle etait percer. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Vous n'etes pas du coin? » Demanda il en regardant Rachel.

« Non, on est en voyage. » Répondit la brune.

Le jeune homme sourit. « Je peux vous faire visiter la ville si ça vous intéresse » Proposa-y-il. Quinn roula de nouveau des yeux.

Rachel lui sourit sans lui répondre. Il retourna de nouveau dans la boutique.

« Qu'Est-ce que je t'avais dit? » Demanda Quinn avec un air satisfait.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Ça va il essaie juste d'être gentil. » Se défendit la brune.

« Oui probablement, gentil mais du genre collant aussi. » Dit Quinn. « Regarde le avec son sourit niais. 'je peux vous faire visiter la ville'… » Rachel se tourna pour le voir délirer avec ses collègues.

Il revint près des filles. « Un collègue est aller chercher la durite correspondant a votre voiture chez notre fournisseur. Il en a pour un vingtaines de minutes. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ça ne vous dérange pas trop d'attendre? »

« Non » Répondit gentiment Rachel.

« C'est pas comme si on avait le choix » Répondit Quinn d'un ton plus sec.

Rachel lui fit les gros yeux. Il sourit de nouveau a Rachel. « Vous venez d'où alors? »

« De l'Ohio. » Répondit Rachel de manière a faire la conversation.

« Je sais pas où c'est. » Répondit il. « Mais je suis sur que c'est très jolie là bas. »

« Oui, on est parti depuis plusieurs jours et ça me manque déjà. J'ai grandit la bas, alors je suis très attacher a ce coin. » Expliqua Rachel.

Il se cala contre la voiture pour continuer la conversation. « Moi je suis natif d'ici, j'ai jamais quitter mon état pour le moment. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je suis bien ici, c'est chez moi. » Dit il. « Et puis je connais tout le monde ici, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite su que vous n'étiez pas du coin. » Expliqua-t-il en faisant le malin

Quinn fulminait. Il continua a raconter sa vie pendant 20 minutes jusqu'à qu'un collège lui fasse signe. « Ce doit être votre pièce Je m'en occupe. »

Il s'éloigna. « Il est vraiment gentil. » Dit Rachel « Même si il se la pète un peu… » Avoua Rachel.

Quinn le regarda faire, il plaisantait avec ses collègues probablement en train de leur raconter comment il était en train de draguer Rachel qui ne voyais même pas son petit jeu. Elle attendit qu'il soit dans leur direction pour d'approcher de Rachel.

« Rach? »

Rachel se tourna vers Quinn qui l'embrassa. Rachel fut surprise, mais ne s'écarta pas, elle ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de Quinn était douces. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre doucement au baiser. Passant ses mains dans le dos de Quinn qui passa une des siennes sur la nuque de Rachel et l'autre autour de sa taille.

Bientôt, la langue de Quinn trouva son chemin vers la bouche de Rachel qui la laissa entré. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionner. L'apprenti garagiste se racla la gorge, faisant redescendre les filles sur terre.

Il leur montra la durite et se mit au travail. Quinn qui était encore légèrement essoufflé n'osait pas regarder Rachel dans les yeux, et la brune surveillait comment faisait le jeune garagiste.

Une fois la durite en place, il leur fit signe de le suivre. Il leur fit une facture que Quinn paya. Puis elles partirent du garage sous le regard dégoûté du jeune homme qui croyait avoir mit Rachel dans sa poche.

« Je sais pourquoi t'as fait ça. » Dit Rachel en conduisant.

Quinn sourit. « Dommage que j'ai fermer les yeux, j'aurais payer cher pour voir sa tête. »

Rachel roula des yeux. « C'est vrai que ça devait être marrant. » Avoua alors la brune en rigolant.

« Déjà il a fini de bosser sans un mot! » Dit Quinn.

« Oui, il était bien silencieux après ça. »

« Tu m'en veux pas? » Demanda alors Quinn.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Non, c'était plutôt bien. »

« Oui… »

La brunette se mit alors a rire. « J'étais sure que t'étais jalouse depuis le début en fait. »

« J'étais pas jalouse, il te tournait autour comme un vautour autour d'un carcasse. » Se défendit Quinn.

« J'en crois pas un mot, t'étais jalouse. » Insista Rachel. « C'est toi et moi depuis des jours, et t'as pas apprécier que quelqu'un s'intéresse a moi, avoue le! » Dit Rachel en défiant Quinn.

« Ok ça va, j'étais un peu jalouse, mais c'est normal, on est H24 ensemble alors c'est comme si tu m'appartenait. » Dit Quinn en fixant Rachel pour voir sa réaction.

« Je te permet pas de dire ça! » S'écria Rachel « J'appartiens a personne si ce n'est a moi-même. »

Quinn se mit a rire. « J'aurais du parier que t'allais dire ça. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans le motel a la sorti de la ville pour la nuit. Une fois la chambre loué, Quinn laissa Rachel pour aller acheter de quoi manger.

A son retour, elle raconta a Rachel qu'elle était tomber sur un super beau garçon au magasin. Et qu'il l'avait même draguer, lui proposant de l'emmener manger quelques part si elle décidait de rester un peu ici.

Rachel serra les poings. Elle se précipita sur Quinn la renversa sur le lit, et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Quinn sourit dans leur baiser contente que Rachel est réagi de cette manière. Après s'être embrasser une bonne dizaine de minutes, Rachel s'écarta.

« Si je dois t'appartenir un peu alors tu dois m'appartenir un peu aussi, c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous depuis le début… » Chuchota Rachel.

Quinn sourit puis hocha la tête de manière positive.

« Bien. » Dit Rachel en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn avant de s'installer en tailleur sur le lit pour manger.

Quinn mangea un peu avant de regarder Rachel. « T'es magnifique… » Dit doucement Quinn.

Rachel se mit a rougir. « Ne dit pas de bêtise, avec l'averse qu'on s'est prit, je ressemble a un rat mouill- » Quinn la coupa avec un doux baiser.

« Chute » Dit Quinn en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Rachel sourit et baissa la tête vers sa nourriture. Elle était sure d'être tomber amoureuse de la blonde. Déjà avant cette aventure improvisé elle vouait une grande admiration a Quinn, mais là, de la connaître comme ça, d'avoir partager ces moments forts et personnels avec la cheerleader, les avait rapprocher au delà de ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Rachel.

La brune espérait que cet once de bonheur et d'amour n'allait pas disparaître une fois cette histoire rentré dans l'ordre. Une fois ce problème régler elles rentrerait et le retour au lycée les remettrait en place dans la chaîne alimentaire du lycée, ce qui veut dire Quinn en haut et Rachel en bas…

Il est vrai que la blonde avait promis d'aider Rachel a se faire intégrer, de la rendre populaire et lui permettre d'avoir enfin des amis, mais Rachel avait des doutes par apport a ça. Quinn avait été génial avec elle, mais parce que personne n'était là. Rachel sais que la blonde est très attaché a l'image que les autres on d'elle… La brunette ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs et risquer d'avoir le cœur briser.

Elle se mit donc en tête de profité du moment, Quinn était là près d'elle, a lui dire qu'elle la trouvait belle, a l'embrasser tendrement, et puis si une fois de retour a Lima tout ça ne devient qu'un lointain souvenir, un rêve qu'il fallait oublier, alors Rachel ferait de son mieux pour oublier, et garder ça comme un de ses plus beau souvenirs.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, elle quittèrent la ville où elles avaient dormi vers sept heures moins le quart. En suivant la direction donner par Quinn, Rachel retomba sur la rocade de la veille.

Il leur fallu donc seulement 5h de route pour arriver a Seattle. La route avait été moins encombré que la veille, ce qui leur permit d'arriver pour manger.

« Tu sais où tu dois les retrouver? » Demanda Rachel en croquant dans sa pomme.

Quinn hocha la tête. « Devant l'hôpital. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on mange assise sur ce banc en face de l'hôpital comme des clochardes? » Demanda Rachel en souriant.

« Oui c'est exactement pour ça. » Lui répondit Quinn en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Une fois rassasier, Rachel jeta les emballages et autre déchets dans une poubelle avant de venir s'asseoir près de Quinn, qui regardait les gens passer.

Soudain Quinn remarqua deux hommes en noir sortir de l'hôpital. Elle attrapa Rachel par la main et l'emmena dans un coin de rue pour ce cacher, l'un des deux hommes était celui qui la cherchait devant le lycée il y a quelques jours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Demanda Rachel a Quinn qui sorti la tête pour voir ce que faisait les deux hommes.

« Ils nous on retrouvé. » chuchota Quinn. « Regarde. » Rachel sorti aussi sa tête et regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » Demanda Rachel inquiète.

« J'en sais rien Rach… »

Les deux hommes regardait autour d'eux, comme si ils surveillait l'arriver de quelqu'un. Quinn se tourna vers Rachel.

« Écoute, je vais aller les voir. » Expliqua la blonde. « Mon père n'est pas loin, il trouvera une solution, toi tu retourne a la voiture et tu rentre chez toi. »

« Il n'en ai pas question Quinn, je reste avec toi. » Répondit la brune en colère.

« On a pas le choix, je ne veux pas qu'ils t'attrapent a toi aussi. Tu compte trop pour moi…» Dit Quinn. Et avant que Rachel puisse réagir elle l'embrassa a pleine bouche. La brunette se détendit sous l'effet du baiser, et relâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur la bras de Quinn qui en profita pour sortir de sa cachette.

« Rentre chez toi Rachel. » Lui dit elle avant de s'éloigner.

Mais Rachel ne voyais pas les choses de cette manière « Pas sans toi. » Dit la brune en courrant après Quinn. Qui fronça les sourcils. Quand elles se tournèrent pour voir si les hommes en noirs les avait repérer, Quinn vit que son père était là.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle couru, suivit de la brunette et se plaça derrière son père.

« T'en mit du temps Quinnie. » Dit Russel en regardant sa fille. « Et tu n'est pas venu seule? »

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. « Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, fait les partir… » Dit elle a sont père en lui montrant les hommes en noirs.

Russel s'approcha des deux hommes et leur dit quelques chose que ni Quinn et ni Rachel ne réussi a entendre.

Les deux hommes rebroussèrent alors chemin.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu leur as dit? » Demanda Quinn intriguer a son père.

« J'ai rendrez vous avec Alberto demain midi, je vais négocier je voulais être sur que tu sois là avant de parler avec ce bandit. » Expliqua Russel. Il regarda sa fille de haut en bas puis la serra très fort dans ses bras. « Je savais que tu y arriverais. Ta mère n'a pas arrêter de pleurer depuis que nous sommes parti. »

Quinn regarda son père. « Je suis contente de vous avoir retrouver, mais je n'y serais pas arriver sans Rachel. »

« Enchanter mademoiselle. » Dit Russel en tendant la main a Rachel qui la serra.

« Enchanter moi aussi Monsieur. » Répondit poliment Rachel.

Durant le trajet jusqu'a l'hôtel ou était cacher les Fabray, Quinn raconta son long voyage avec Rachel. Russel écoutait sans écouter il cherchait comment résoudre le problème Alberto…

« Quinnie, excuse moi, mais tu me raconteras ça plus tard d'accord? » Quinn baissa la tête et acquiesça. « On est arriver. » Ajouta-t-il en descendant de la voiture de Rachel.

La brunette ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fois les deux Fabray descendu de la voiture, Rachel hésita a les suivre. Elle se sentait de trop maintenant.

Quinn se tourna et fixa la brunette. « Et bien Rach? Tu viens? »

« Je sais pas. » Répondit Rachel. « Je devrais peut être rentré et vous laisser… En te voyant avec ton père, j'ai penser au miens, qui me manque plus que tout…»

Quinn laissa son père partir devant, elle retourna près de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Rachel. « Ne me laisse pas, mon père va résoudre ça, et après on rentre ensemble. Promis, mais ne part pas maintenant. »

« Il faut savoir, il y a même pas une demi heure tu m'ordonnais de rentré et de te laisser a ces hommes et maintenant tu veux que je reste? »

Quinn soupira. Son père réapparu derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? » Demanda-t-il.

« Rachel veux rentrer chez elle. » Dit sèchement Quinn.

Russel regarda sa fille puis la brunette, les deux étaient au bord des larmes. Il regarda une dernière fois la brunette avant de saisir son téléphone et de s'éloigner des filles, qui ne s'adressèrent pas un mots.

Il revint pres de Rachel. « Vas a l'aéroport, il est a deux rues par là, et a l'accueil demande Peter Richardson. Il te donnera un billet pour Columbus, tu seras la bas demain matin. Ne t'occupe pas de ta voiture, j'envois quelqu'un te la ramener. » Expliqua-t-il a Rachel qui hocha la tête. « Ça vous va comme ça? » Demanda il en regardant les filles un tour a chacune.

« Oui, merci beaucoup Mr Fabray. » Répondit Rachel en donnant son sac et le reste de ses affaires a Quinn.

« Non, garde ça. » Dit elle quand Rachel voulu lui rendre l'argent que Quinn lui avait donné en début de semaine.

« Mais Quinn… »

« Garde le. » Dit sèchement Quinn. Rachel ne répondit pas, et remit l'argent sans sa valise. Avant de tourner le dos et de retourner vers sa voiture.

« Quinn on dois y aller. » Dit Russel.

« Avance toi papa. » Lui dit Quinn en restant planter là ou elle était.

Il s'éloigna et Rachel fini de remettre ses affaires correctement dans la voiture. Elle se tourna un dernière fois vers Quinn qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. « Tu vas me manquer Quinn. » Dit la brunette devant sa voiture prête a monter.

Quinn lâcha son sac, et s'avança vers la brunette avant de la saisir par les hanche et de l'embrasser a pleine bouche.

Rachel n'u pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, que Quinn couru en prenant son sac au sol pour rattraper son père qui l'attendait au croisement de la rue un peu plus loin.

« Ça y est tu as dit au revoir a ton amie? » Demanda-t-il a sa fille en voyant qu'elle pleurait.

« C'est pas vraiment mon amie, je sais pas si elle va vouloir me revoir une fois de retour au lycée. » Répondit Quinn en essuyant ses larmes. « Maman doit nous attendre non? » ajouta la blonde pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Quinn était contente d'enfin retrouver ses parents, mais avoir a laisser Rachel partir lui faisait resentir un vide.

Ses dernière jours, elle s'était beaucoup attacher a la brunette, a sa personnalité, sa voix, sa bonne humeur, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur, tout.

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'elle était accompagner? » Demanda soudain Judy a son mari après l'euphorie des retrouvailles.

« Si, mais la petite a voulu rentré chez elle. » Expliqua-t-il. « Mais que c'est il passer, vous vous etes disputer? » Demanda Russel a sa fille.

« Non, c'est compliquer. » Répondit Quinn montrant qu'elle ne voulais pas en parler. « C'est quand qu'on rentre a la maison? »

Russel sourit. « Demain je vais négocier avec Alberto, et normalement après on peu rentré. J'espère juste qu'il va accepter mon offre. »

« C'est quoi ton offre? » Demanda Quinn curieuse.

« Tu es trop petite pour être mêler a ça ma chérie. » Lui répondit sa mere.

« J'ai traverser la moitié du pays avec une fille de ma classe que je connaissait a peine, avec des hommes armé a mes trousses, alors je crois être déjà mêler a ça! » S'énerva Quinn.

Judy baissa la tête, et Russel s'approcha de sa fille. « Écoute ma chérie si je veux pas en parler, c'est parce que je sais que ça va pas te plaire. Je vais devoir faire des sacrifices, et accepter de faire ce que Alberto voudra. »

« T'es pas obliger papa, laisse tout tomber, fait un pacte avec lui pour qu'il te laisse tranquille vend l'entreprise, au moins t'es plus obliger de faire le sale boulot, je sais pas moi, ne le laisse pas te contrôler papa, j'ai pas envie de revivre cette peur tu vois? » L'implora Quinn.

« J'ai pas le choix, tu t'imagines pas ce que représente cette entreprise, on a besoin de cet argents pour vivre. »

« Non, on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. Je me fiche qu'on soit plus riche. On te vois presque plus a la maison, t'es toujours au boulot, et quand tu rentre tu te saoule pour oublier le boulot de merde que tu te tape a cause d'eux! » Dit Quinn en serant les poings

« Quinn! » Cria sa mère. « Ton language! Et ne parle pas comme ça a ton père! »

Quinn baissa la tête. « Désolé. » S'excusa-t-elle au plus vite. « Je suis désolé, mais c'est dure de vivre comme ça, je sais que vous pensez faire ça bien pour moi, mais je ressens aussi le poids de cette vie, et c'est plus possible, je veux qu'on soit de nouveau une famille comme avant, que papa rentre tout les jours du travail content, pas préoccuper par ce qu'il doit encore prévoir pour le lendemain ou parce que Alberto veux plus d'argent, plus de camions pour passer sa marchandise. » Expliqua Quinn. « Fait de nouveau ce que tu aime papa, pas ce que tu te sens obliger de faire pour nous couvrir d'argent… »

Russel ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis il regarda sa femme. « Ça c'est notre fille… » Chuchota-t-il. « Tu as raison Quinn on va essayer d'arranger ça. Si vous etes sure toute les deux que ça veux le coup alors je laisse tout tomber, je fais un pacte avec Alberto et on reprend tout a zéro »

Quinn regarda sa mère sui pleurait. « Je t'aime Russel, peut importe ce que tu choisis. Je veux qu'on soit tous heureux, alors fais ce que tu as a faire. » Lui dit Judy en embrassant son mari.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Russel prit les choses en main, ce ne fut pas facile, et le père de famille dut utiliser quelques moyens de pression pour convaincre le chef de la mafia, qui ne voulait pas perdre l'aide si précieuse du chef d'entreprise, le rendez-vous dira plusieurs heures, et beaucoup de choses ignorer jusqu'à maintenant fut remise au goût du jour.

Russel su faire la différence, et appuyer sur les bons arguments. A la fin du rendez vous il signa un pacte avec Alberto qui l'obligeait a garder leurs anciens contrats secret, il ne devait pas révéler leur collaborations passé. En échange, Alberto qui compris que Russel voulait tout arrêter s'engagea a le laisser lui et sa famille hors de toute atteinte, et de ne plus jamais avoir de liens avec eux.

Russel vendit son entreprise un très bon prit a un entrepreneur chinois qui se frotta les mains d'une telle offre. L'argent de la vente de l'entreprise fut mit de coté. Et Russel ramena sa famille a la maison deux jours plus tard.

Il entreprit de faire un métier qui lui plaisait, comme la cuisine, Russel adorait cuisiner, il se mit en tête de devenir un grand cuisinier et d'être fière de l'argent qu'il ramènerait désormais a la maison. Faire un métier honnête, et gagner durement chaque centimes, c'est-ce que sa fille et sa femme voulaient pour lui, et il était près a entrer dans sa nouvelle vie.

Une fois de retour a Lima, Quinn voulu savoir comment allait Rachel, sauf qu'elle n'avait ni son numéro ni son adresse, rien. Elle décida d'attendre de retourner en cours pour la voir et discuter de tout ce qu'il s'était passer entre elles.

Le lundi arriva et Quinn se pressa d'aller au lycée. Elle fut retarder par son passage par la vie scolaire, puis le bureau du principal et enfin, un petit redez vous dans le bureau de Melle Pillsbury.

Une fois tout ça réglé, Quinn passa par son cassier. Elle y trouva un petit cahier vert et bleu.

Elle l'ouvrit et vit les photos que Rachel avait faites durent leur voyage. Sur chaque pages, il y avait une photo collé, avec quelques tampons rigolo et un petit texte expliquant un peu leur journée.

Quinn sourit en voyant toutes les photos, et roula des yeux en voyant qu'elle était sur la plus part des photos. Mais sa préféré resta celle qu'elles avaient fait a Salt lake city devant le saint joseph mémorial building. Rachel et Quinn souriante joyeusement en se tenant l'une contre l'autre très fort.

« On rêve Fabray? » Demanda une voix derrière elle. Quinn referma vite le cahier de photos avant de se tourner pour voir qui c'était. Ce n'était que Santana qui s'approcha d'elle. « Enfin de retour. » Dit la brune en lui souriant. « Contente de te revoir, n'oublie pas que Sue veux te voir avant la fin de la journée. »

Quinn lui sourit. « Contente de te revoir aussi Santana. » Lui dit Quinn. « Mais dit moi, tu sais où est Ra- Berry? »

« Berry comme la naine du Glee club? » Demanda Santana. Quinn confirma. « Non aucune idée, je la capte pas beaucoup en général et puisque t'étais pas là, avec Britt on a pas torturer qui que se soit… » Répondit Santana.

« Tant mieux. » Sourit Quinn. « On se voir plus tard. » Lui répondit la blonde en allant finalement en cours.

Rachel était déjà en classe, elle leva la tête en voyant Quinn entrer puis retourna toute son attention sur sa feuille.

A la sonnerie, tout le monde sorti de la classe, et Quinn se dépêcha pour pouvoir parler a Rachel, mais elle n'eu pas le temps, la brunette était déjà introuvable. Et se fut comme ça toute la journée. Pas un regard pas un mots, Quinn l'apercevait de temps en temps, mais elle ne réussi pas a attraper la brune pour pouvoir lui parler.

A la fin de la journée Quinn alla au Glee club, et demanda a Will Schuester si elle pouvait intégrer le club, il fut plus que ravi. Quand Rachel entra dans la classe, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Quinn était là comme promis.

La brunette n'arriva pas se concentrer de tout le cours, avoir Quinn au Glee club avec elle, l'avoir aussi près c'était étrange. Et a la fin du cours, Rachel se précipita hors de la classe. Quinn lui couru après et la rattrapa a la sorti du lycée.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant a se tourner vers elle.

« Alors, ta famille et toi avez réussi a régler tout ça? » Demanda la brune sans regarder Quinn.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux. » Dit Quinn ignorant totalement la question de la brunette. Rachel s'exécuta.

La brune soupira. « Écoute Quinn je- » Mais la blonde la coupa.

« Je t'ai chercher toute la journée. » Dit Quinn en regardant Rachel qui baissa les yeux.

« Et je t'ai évité toute la journée. » Avoua la brune.

« Pourquoi ça? » Demanda Alors Quinn. « Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien ressenti durant notre voyage? »

« Si, justement, j'ai tellement ressenti de choses que j'étais perdu, et j'avais peur que tu ne ressente pas les même choses, que tu es été gentille parce que il y avait que nous deux. J'avais peur que tu redeviennes la Quinn du lycée une fois de retour ici… » Dit Rachel en pleurant. Elle serrait ses livres de cours tes fort contre sa poitrine.

« Rachel, je pourrais plus être cette Quinn là après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Tu m'as appris tellement de choses. Et surtout tu m'as appris a aimer. » Dit Quinn en s'avançant vers la brune. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulait sur les joues de Rachel qui n'osait pas bouger. Elle espérait que Quinn fasse ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait faire.

Quinn sourit, et décrispa les mains de Rachel, lui retirant ses livres des bras avant de s'approcher encore plus d'elle et de l'embrasser tendrement. Les quelques personnes présente aux alentours crièrent des « hourra » en applaudissant.

Quinn recula et regarda autour d'elle gêné alors que Rachel était rouge comme une tomate.

« Je crois que c'est officiel » Dit Quinn en prenant Rachel par la main. « Tu n'es plus sur le marché. » Plaisanta Quinn.

« Contente d'apprendre que la capitaine des cheerleader n'est plus un cœur a prendre non plus. » Sourit Rachel.

« Merde! » Dit soudain Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda la brunette inquiete.

« Coach Sylvester! Si je vais pas la voir, je serais plus longtemps la capitaine, voir même plus dans l'équipe. » Quinn embrassa Rachel rapidement avant de la laisser pour aller voir Sue. « Merci pour l'album photo. » Dit Quinn en revenant sur ses pas pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de laisser la brune pour de bon.

Rachel était aux anges. Elle décida d'attendre Quinn. La blonde expliqua la situation a Sue, celle-ci fut satisfaite de retrouver sa capitaine préféré. Quand elle ressorti, Quinn vit Rachel assise sur un banc devant le lycée qui lui faisait signe.

« Tu m'as attendu? » Demanda Quinn contente de voir la brunette.

Rachel sourit et embrassa Quinn du bout des lèvres. « Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour ma petite amie… »

« Contente de t'entendre dire ça, viens dîner a la maison ce week-end. » Lui proposa Quinn.

« Quoi là? Ce week-end là? Celui qui arrive? » Paniqua Rachel.

« Oui » Confirma Quinn. « Ça va très bien se passer, mon père t'aime bien alors qu'il t'a vu que quelques minutes, et ma mère veux rencontrer la fille qui m'a aider a traverser le pays. » Expliqua Quinn. « Il ont très vite comprit que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi et quand je l'ai dit que je voulais sortir avec toi, ils l'ont plutôt bien prit. » Expliqua Quinn.

Rachel fit les gros yeux. « T'es sérieuse? »

« Oui, mes parents on dit qu'en sortant avec une fille, au moins je risquerais pas de tomber enceinte. » Plaisanta Quinn avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Je veux leur présenter la fille que j'aime. »

Rachel sourit. « C'est d'accord, mais tu vas devoir rencontrer mes parents aussi! » Dit la brune en prenant la main de Quinn dans la sienne avant de se lever du banc. « T'es venu a pied? »

« Non, j'ai prit le bus ce matin, j'espérais que tu veuilles bien me déposer chez moi? » Dit la blonde pas très sure d'elle.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit Rachel en l'entrainant vers le parking du lycée.

Quand Quinn monta de nouveau dans la voiture, tous les souvenirs passé avec Rachel remontèrent a la surface et Quinn se senti heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Rachel qui conduisait prudemment, regardait Quinn de temps en temps, qui la regardait conduire.

« J'aime te regarder conduire » Dit simplement la blonde.

Rachel sourit. Puis se gara dans l'allé de la maison de Quinn.

« Merci pour le trajet. N'oubli pas de demander a tes parents si tu peut venir manger avec nous ce week-end? » Dit la blonde en embrassant Rachel.

Rachel répondit au baiser, tenant Quinn par la nuque pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop vite. La brunette voulait que ce baisers ne s'arête jamais, mais il était temps de respirer.

Quinn se lécha la lèvre. « On se vois demain? »

« Évidemment. » Répondit Rachel en déposant un dernier baisers sur les lèvres de Quinn.

« Je t'aime. » Dit Quinn en descendant de la voiture.

« Je t'aime aussi » Répondit Rachel avant que Quinn ne lui sourit et quitte la voiture pour rentrer chez elle, sans oublier de faire un petit signe de la main pour dire aurevoir a la brune.

FIN


End file.
